L'éternité continue
by Rozzarena
Summary: Cela fait déjà 3 mois qu'Edward a quitté Bella …Cela fait 3 mois que Bella souffre …Mais elle s'accroche,elle a enfin trouvé sur quoi ce reposer, elle tente de vivre le plus normalement possible après touts ces drames qu'elle a vécue. 14 Chp en 1 public !
1. Chapter 1

Cela fait déjà 3 mois qu'Edward a quitté Bella …

Cela fait 3 mois que Bella souffre …

Mais elle s'accroche, elle a enfin trouvé sur quoi ce reposer, elle tente de vivre le plus normalement possible après touts ces drames qu'elle a vécue.

Mais retrouvera t elle la paix dans son âme, son cœur et son être, un jour ?

Reverras t elle Edward après tout ce temps ?

Recommenceras t elle une nouvelle vie ?

Son passé s'estomperas t il un jour ?


	2. Chapitre 1 à 14 !

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Je me revois dans cette foret, sombre, des pats, la peur qui me gagne …

Je revois les visages inquiets des personnes autour de moi, je peux même y distinguer des larmes sous certains yeux.

Puis de nouveau cette forêt, mais pas aussi sombre, et humide cette fois-ci. Un sourire ce dessine sur mon visage, en voyant mon père qui tente de faire de l'humour –qu'il était pitoyable mais à la fois drôle !-, mais tout ce floute, tout va ci vite, une ombre, des cris, je suis complètement paralysé, et mon père qui cri :

- Bella, cour ! Me cri-t-il, cour !

- Papa ! Hurlais-je à mon tour

Puis je n'entendis plus rien, à part ce rire sadique tout près de moi. Je me mis a tremblé tel un feuille sous le vent. Je devais me reprendre et courir, tenter de me sauver …

Je réussis à reprendre mes esprit et couru le plus vite possible –je ne sais ou- mais cette ombre me rattrapait –sans grande difficulté- puis ce rire, mon cœur palpitait a une vitesse phénoménale. Et cette douleur soudaine dans mon coup ! Et je sentie le monde s'écrouler sous moi.

- Hey ! Bella ! Répond moi !

Cette voix je la connaissais, elle était ci douce et mélodieuse. Je repris mes esprits.

- Houhou ! Désolé Kate, j'étais dans mes pensées ! Murmurais-je, sachant très bien qu'elle m'entendait.

- Ah ! Ben enfin ! Ria-t-elle

Je ne pue résisté a me joindre a ces rires, ce qui la fit redoubler notre hilarité.

J'avais souvent l'habitude d'être tête en l'aire, je repensais a mon passé, c'était un petit moment ou je profitais de mon passé pour me rappeler qui je suis.

- Bon tu as fait quoi en mon absence ? Me demandas t elle après avoir repris son sérieux.

- Off ! Pas grand-chose, j'ais commencé a gribouillez quelques paroles, mais ca ne donne rien de vraiment fabuleux. Répondis-je

- Montre-moi ca ! Dit-elle en m'arrachant mon cahier des mains.

- Non Kate ! – trop tard –

- J'ais rêvé de temps de choses, que demain soit meilleur qu'hier, moins pire qu'aujourd'hui, a la hauteur de mes prière, j'étais plaine de rêves avec temps de doutes mais peut de haine. Mais tout a basculééheu…

Elle ne put terminer ces mots, je lui avais reprit mon livre en vitesse qu'elle ne vit rien venir.

- Catherine Audrey Camilla Lore Carter ! Grondais-je

- Okay ! Désoler Bee … dit elle en faisant sont aire boudeuse.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas jouer la comédie, mais je l'aimais plus que tout. Pour moi cette personne était ma meilleur amie, non, une sœur, c'est avec elle que je partageais tout.

-Rhoo, ne fait pas ta boudeuse, ma petite puce ! Dis-je d'une voix douce.

-Je n'arriverais jamais à t'en vouloir ! Au fait il faut que je te dise quelque chose …

Elle ne continue plus ces explications, je savais qu'elle voulait quelque chose en échange de cette précieuse information, mais quoi ?

- Que veux-tu je t'écoute.

- Rien a part que tu y réfléchisses bien. Me répondit-elle

Quoi ? Elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre en échange de ma réflexion ? Ce n'est pas normal, mais attendons de savoir. Je hochais la tête pour lui faire signe de continuer.

- Ben enfaite, j'avais fait une demande pour partir en France, et celle-ci a été acceptée …

- Qu…Quoi ? Demandais-je

- S'te plais Bee, vien avec moi et Tom (Nathan), pour notre passion … me supplia t elle

- J'ne sais pas trop, Kate, je ne sais pas …

- Réfléchis-y, s'il te plaît. Dit-elle avec ces yeux de cocker.

Je ne pouvais jamais résister a son regard, je cède beaucoup trop facilement …

- Okay, je vais y réfléchir. Répondis-je

Tout à coup je me retrouvais au sol, sous ma meilleur amie qui m'avait sauté dessus.

- Merci mercii merciii ! Me murmura t elle à l'oreille.

- Oui Kate, aller, tu dois y aller, Nathan t'attend … répondis-je

-Okay, je ne rentre que demain, bisous ! dit-elle en quittant l'appartement.

Et voila, je me retrouve seul dans cette appartement. Je me dirige donc vers ma chambre, et me jette sur mon lit, pour réfléchir à cette demande.

C'est vrai que sans elle je ne suis rien, je ne serais rien… Quand je l'ais rencontré, c'est elle qui m'a remonté le morale. C'est elle qui ma appris à métriser mes pouvoir, c'est elle qui ma hébergé…

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais compris ce qu'il c'était passé, ce vampire à tuer mon père et c'est attaqué a moi, sauf que par chance (ou malchance) je suis tombé dans un gouffre inaccessible, et y suis resté jusqu'à la fin de ma transformation. Apres une semaine de souffrance, je suis remonté a la surface, là ou j'ais retrouvé cette foret, celle dans laquelle ma vie a basculé temps de fois…

Je lui devais bien ca après tout…

La nuit ce passa paisiblement, j'avais pris ma décision, nous irons en France, mais a la condition que je puisse continuer mes études tout en chantant …

- Heu Kate, concernant la France…

- Ah oui, tu en dis quoi ? Demanda t elle

- Ben je veux bien y aller, mais je veux poursuivre mes études et chanter a la fois…

- Ohh Merci Bee ! Merci ! Cria t elle en me sautant au coup. On part quand ?

Cette question, je n'y avais pas songé. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, comme cela nous arriverons avant la rentrée du second semestre.

- Le plus tôt possible, la semaine prochaine ca te va ?

- Ouiii ! Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Il faut que je prévienne Tom !

Et oui, elle ne pouvait quitter ce fameux NATHAN THOMSON – d'où sous surnom « Tom »-, il était donc prévue qu'il nous accompagne.

La semaine se passa rapidement, les premiers jours je cherchais une belle maison à acheter en Bretagne, elle était grande et illuminé. Puis les autres jours je préparais les bagages et réservais les billets d'avion.

- Aller les jeunes ! Il faut y aller, ci vous ne voulez pas rater l'avion ! Criais-je dans l'appartement.

- C'est bon ! On arrive ! Au fait, a tu pris ma valise verte ?

- Oui ! Cela fait bien longtemps que tout est prêt ! Répondis-je.

- Allalla ! Que ferait-on sans toi ? Dit-elle avec un ton ironique.

- Je me demande bien ! Riais-je

Elle sortie enfin de sa chambre, avec un petit sac a la main.

- On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Oui chef !

Puis nous partîmes en direction de l'aéroport. Le vol se passa sans turbulences, et fut rapide.

Apres avoir récupéré nos valises, nous primes un taxi pour gagner notre nouvelle demeure.

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Arrivé a destination, je pue entendre des petit cris de joie venant de Kate, en voyant notre superbe villa, la maison de nos rêves que je nous ais offert. Elle était heureuse, tout comme moi en voyant cette villa, c'est vrai qu'elle était splendide, je ne regrettais pas mon choix pour avoir déboursé autant d'argent.

- Alors ? Elle vous plaît ? Demandais-je

- Bee ! Elle est magnifique ! Dirent-ils en cœur

- Attendez de voir la suite !

Une fois a l'intérieur de la maison, je leur fis visité le salon, la cuisine, puis nous primes l'escalier pour arriver aux chambres, j'avais déjà aménagé l'intérieur, mon pianos et le restes des affaires était déjà installé.

- Il n'y a qu'un mot à dire, WOW ! Dit Catherine

- Attend de voir ta chambre ! Riais-je

- Pourquoi elle est comment ?

- Ben tien ! On devient impasses ! Riais-je, puis ouvris la porte devant nous, donnant sur sa chambre. Voila miss TA chambre !

-Non Bee ! Elle est trop belle ! Design et Vert ! Wow Bee ! Je l'adore ! Et elle se jeta sur moi…

- Aller vien, que je te montre la salle de bain ! Je me dirigeais vers une des portes caché donnant sur SA salle de bain. L'ouvrit…

- Wow ! C'est abusé ! Merci Bee !

- Regarde un peut la vue ! Dis je aves mon plus beau sourire, ca ma faisait vraiment plaisir de la voir ainsi.

- Wow ! Il y a une piscine ! Ohh Bee ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est moi qui doit te remercier pour tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi !

Nous nous primes mutuellement dans les bras, et restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge se face entendre

- Oheu ! Désoler Nathan ! Aller venez voir la suite, ou vous préféré rester ici seul ? Demandais-je.

- Plus tard Bella, nous avons tout notre temps. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Alors allons-y !

Nous passâmes dans le couloir, ou je leur montrais la chambre d'amis brune ainsi que la salle de bain qui va avec. Puis la seconde chambre, celle-ci était bleu, et avant une toute petite salle de bain -n'ayant pas de douche malheureusement- dans les mêmes tons. Cette chambre était relier avec la mienne, une chambre dans les tons violet, puis je leurs montrais la salle de bain qui va avec. Puis au fond du couloir, je leur montrais le « studio » qui nous servirait pour composer nos chansons.

- Et voila, la visite est terminé ! Dis-je à l'intention des deux tourtereaux. Moi je vais aller voir pour nous inscrire au lycée du coin, et en même temps faire la tournée des bars pour nous trouver une entrée d'argent.

- Ok ! A tout a l'heure alors ! Me répondirent-ils en cœur.

Je partie donc a pied, par la forêt qui nous entourait pour rejoindre la ville. J'avais bien besoin de me défouler. Quelques minutes plus tard –une ou deux au plus- je me retrouvais devant le lycée. Il n'était ni trop grand ni trop petit, il me plaisait bien pour l'instant. Je me dirigeais donc vers le secrétariat des élèves. Une vieille femme, vêtu d'un tailleur vert foncé avec une chemisette blanche et des ballerines marron glacé, m'accueillie avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, je viens m'inscrire dans votre lycée, j'avais fait une demande il y a de cela une semaine.

- Ah oui, Mademoiselle Belinda Dechasse, c'est cela ?

- Oui tout a fait ainsi que Catherine Carter. Tout est en ordre pour la rentrée, ou ?

- Non, non, il n'y a pas de soucis, rien ne manque, il faudra que vous passiez chercher votre emplois du temps et d'autres papiers le jour de la rentrée avant le début des cours.

- Parfait, dans ce cas je vous dis à la semaine prochaine madame, dis-je en lui offrant mon sourire le plus sincère. Au revoir.

- Au revoir mademoiselle.

Une fois sortie du lycée, je me dirigeais donc vers le bar de la ville, il n'était qu'a 5 minutes à pieds et a allure humaine du lycée.

En entrant dans celui-ci je vis un jeune homme, m'offrir un magnifique sourire en me voyant.

- Bonjour monsieur. Dis-je à son attention.

- Mademoiselle, dit il, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'avais téléphoné la semaine dernière pour pouvoir chanter dans votre établissement, et on m'a dit de passer dès mon arrivé en ville, donc me voila…

- Ah oui, mesdemoiselles Dechasse et Carter… Oui, oui, donc vous pouvez venir faire une soirée essai dès la semaine prochain, vert pourrez nous monter vos talent sur une chanson, et c'est celle-ci qui nous diras la durée de votre contrat, c'il y a.

- Je vous remercie, nous serons donc la lundi a 19h30. Je lui adressais un sourire puis repartit en lâchant un « Au revoir ».

L'après midi passa rapidement, et je décidais donc de passer et visiter la ville avant de rentré, pour pouvoir laisser la maison a Kate et Tom.

La visite se passa bien, c'était quand même une jolie ville, j'eu vite passé mon temps en contemplant celle-ci.

En rentrant -vers les 5h00 du matin- j'eu droit a un petit mot, de la part de Kate.

_Bella,_

_Ne nous cherche pas, nous sommes partie chasser __**NOUS**__ !_

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous n'avons rien cassé._

_J'espère que tout c'est bien passé pour toi, passe une bonne soirée._

_Bisous_

_Nathan et Catherine_

Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi je n'avais pas besoin d'aller chasser aussi souvent qu'eux, moi je ne m'en plaignais pas, j'avais plus de temps a me consacrée.

J'étais vraiment un vampire spéciale, mes yeux avait gardé un léger ton brun, je n'avais pas souvent faim, je n'étais pas attiré par le sang humain, et j'avais des capacités plus approfondis que les leurs.

J'avais gardé mes forces de nouveau né, même ci je n'en avais jamais été une, encor une des choses pas normale.

Je profitais donc d'être seul pour aménager l'intérieur de la maison.

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

J'étais quand même partie chasser, par précaution, et l'heure du départ venais de sonner. Aujourd'hui c'était notre premier jour à moi et Kate dans notre nouveau lycée, Nathan préférant s'offrir une année sabbatique.

Pour ce jour je me suis vêtis simplement d'un pantalon blanc et d'un cache cœur blanc, tandis que Kate avais passé plus d'une heure à choisir son ensemble.

- Tu es superbe, on peut y aller ? Demandais-je

- Oui ! Je suis toute contente de reprendre mes études !

Nous partîmes en courant vers notre nouveau lycée, je ne manquais pas au passage de lui rappeler que je m'appellerais dorénavant Belinda Isabella Swan Dechasse.

Nous arrivâmes devant le lycée en marchant. Nous ne sommes pas en avance, il ne restait presque personne sur le parking, étant donné le temps que Kate avait prit pour ce préparer, et nous nous dirigions maintenant vers le secrétariat.

- Bonjours mesdemoiselles ! Dit la secrétaire avec un grand sourire

- Bonjour Madame. Dit-on en cœur

- Voila vos emplois du temps ainsi que votre plan des bâtiments.

Elle nous tendit les papiers, en même temps que la sonnerie retentie.

- Merci madame, nous devrions y aller, au revoir.

- Au revoir mesdemoiselles.

Nous quittons alors le secrétariat, et je sentais déjà le stresse qui monte. Exceptionnellement je ne commençais les cours qu'a 11h00, avec le professeur de musique qui voulait me voir absolument. Quand à Kate, elle n'était jamais avec moi en cour, elle commençait dès maintenant avec je ne sais quoi.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la sortie du lycée, je désirais d'aller faire un peut de shopping pour passer le temps.

La sonnerie du 10h55 annonçant la fin des cours retenties, je me dirigeais donc vers la salle de musique. Le professeur, Mlle Seila, m'attendais déjà.

- Belinda Sw… elle ne peut terminer sa phrase que je la coupais.

- Dechasse. Dis-je en lui serrant la main. Bonjour.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Répondit-elle avec un mince sourire. On m'a dit que vous souhaiterez participer à mon cour et que vous savez jouer du piano.

- Oui tout a fait.

- Pourrais-tu me jouer un morceau ?

- Oui bien sur ! Répondis-je avec un sourire.

- Alors prend place. Dit-elle en désignant le piano.

Je m'installais donc, et commençais à jouer. Mes doigts parcoururent les touches, la mélodie résonnais dans la pièce, je laissais aller mon esprit et glisser mes doigts. Je fus interrompue par Mme Seila qui applaudissait.

- Très jolie, c'est de qui ?

- Heu de personne, c'est de moi. Répondis-je gêné.

- Tu compose aussi alors. Affirmât-elle, je hochais la tête positivement. Joues-tu dans un club ? Un groupe ? Ohh ! Le temps passe ci vite ! S'écria t elle en entendant la cloche sonner.

- Oh oui, je joue avec mon amie, et normalement ce soir je passe des essais pour jouer dans le bar de la ville.

- A bon ? Je passerais sans doute avec mes élèves.

- Ok, ci vous le souhaitez. Répondis-je. Oh ! Je n'ais même pas vue le temps passé ! Je dois aller … aller manger !

- Oui, mois aussi, au revoir mademoiselle, et j'espère bien vous voir assisté a mon cour dès demain.

- D'accord, au revoir madame.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la cafétéria. Je ne pris qu'une bouteille d'eau, pour sauver les apparences. Je rejoignis Kate qui m'attendais déjà a une table, je m'y installais, sortie un livre de mon sac et commença à lire, pendant ce temps Kate était au téléphone avec Nathan.

J'étais taillèrent plongé dans mon livre que je ne vie pas le temps passer, la sonnerie indiquant la reprise des cours retenties.

SPORT… J'avais beau être un vampire, je n'étais toujours pas fan de cette matière.

J'entrais dans les vestiaires, et commençais à me changer. Les autres filles entraient a leur tour, et c'est a ce moment que je commençais à me sentir mal, je pouvais entendre leurs conversation, toutes ayant comme sujet : MOI ! Certaines disais qu'elles viendront me voir jouer au bar, et invitaient les autres … D'autre commençais à détailler mon physique …

Apres quelques secondes, je me contentais de ne plus y faire attention, et de me diriger vers le gymnase.

Le professeur, Mme Stolzer, entra, et commença l'appel des élèves.

- Amélie Aurreau

- Présente

- Justine Blénin

- Là

- Lucas Balti

- Ici

Les noms des élèves continuaient à défiler. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive…

- Edward Cullen

A ces mots je me raidie. Comment … Comment esse possible ?

- Absent madame. Dit une autre personne

- Qu'a-t-il ?

- Heu il a du partir quelques jours pour raisons personnelles, mais il revient dès demain.

- Ok, Emmett Cullen

- Présent. Dit la même voix

Non, c'était impossible, pourquoi ? Il y a 3 mois ils sont partis, ils voulaient plus me voir, mais là, là ils vont me revoir, ils repartirent, et de nouveau a cause de moi…

Je ne peux pas leur faire ca… S'ils repartent je m'en voudrais !

Ok, ci ils ne veulent plus me voir c'est moi qui partirait…

- Mademoiselle Dechasse ?

- Heu présente !

Elle m'avait sortie de les pensées, mais mon choix était fait, je ne chercherais pas a les voir, s'ils ne veulent pas me voir, je partirais.

- Donc étant donné qu'Edward n'est pas la, miss Dechasse sera la partenaire d'Emmett.

Oh non ! Le destin m'en veut… Pourquoi ?

- Oh non, au moins avec Eddy je ne n'avais pas besoin de faire attention, en plus qui est cette Dechasse ? murmura Emmett, inaudible pour les oreilles d'êtres humains.

Bon, je dois me lancer, avec un peut de chance, j'arrive à métriser ce pouvoir nouvellement acquérit, celui de faire percevoir aux personnes des choses. Ainsi je pourrais changer le visage qu'il voit de moi.

Les groupes étant fait, je me consentirais et commençais a avancé jusqu'à Emmett. Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours ce nounours que j'adorais, j'aurais voulu lui sauter dans les bras, mais je me retiens.

**Point de vue d'Emmett :**

Vivement qu'Eddy revienne, parce que le sport contre les humain ce n'est pas mon truck…

Je vais devoir y aller tout mais alors tout doucement, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- Edward Cullen ? Demanda la prof

- Absent madame. Répondis-je

- Qu'a-t-il ?

- Heu il a du partir quelques jours pour raisons personnelles, mais il revient dès demain.

- Ok, Emmett Cullen

- Présent. Dis

Les noms continuaient à être mentionner, je m'ennuyais déjà sans Edward, et ce n'était que le début.

- Belinda Dechasse ? dit-elle

- Mademoiselle Dechasse ? S'impasses-t-elle

- Heu présente ! Dit une fille, la nouvelle sans doute, elle avait une magnifique voix.

- Donc étant donné qu'Edward n'est pas la, miss Dechasse sera la partenaire d'Emmett. Dit la prof.

Et voila, je vais me taper je ne sais qui ! Maudit Edward !

- Oh non, au moins avec Eddy je ne n'avais pas besoin de faire attention, en plus qui est cette Dechasse ? Murmurais-je, inaudible pour les oreilles d'êtres humains.

Bon aller, pas de chichis, c'est que pour une séance. Et puis Eddy me revaudra ça, il a intérêt !

- Heu Emmett ? Murmura cette même voix magnifique à mon intention.

- Ouai ! C'est moi. Dis-je en relevant la tête.

Wow ! Un vampire, ici en Bretagne ! Alors c'était elle la nouvelle…

- Je suis ta partenaire de sport alors.

- Oh euh ouai, ravie de te connaitre, heu… ?

- Belinda ! Dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire. Belinda Dechasse.

- Emmett Cullen ! Dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

- Bon va y ! Une personne par équipe, contre l'autre. Interviens la prof, en sifflant dans sont maudit sifflet, et je croie bien que je ne suis pas le seul à le maudire, Belinda a fait un grimace en entendant ce sont ci persan, cela m'arracha un sourire.

Nous prenions alors place sur le terrain, du volet ! J'adore, mais je me questionnais sur mon adversaire, celle-ci n'avait pas l'aire te tant apprécier le sport.

- Les dames d'abord. Dis-je en lui donnant la balle.

Elle prit la balle en m'offrant un sourire. Que la partie commence !

Elle se débrouillait bien, mais je menais tout de même le jeu, cela l'énervait, d'autant plus que je m'en ventais.

Puis je me retrouvai par terre, et elle qui éclata de rire. Alors comme ca elle avait un don !

- Tricheuse ! Riais-je à mon tour

La partie continua, puis un autre sifflement du prof résonna dans la pièce, signifiant la fin du cour.

J'avoue qu'il était plus sympa que je ne l'aurais pensé en l'absence d'Edward. Et puis cette Belinda était marante en fin de compte.

- Bien joué ! Me dit elle avec un immense en me présentant sa mains pour me relevé.

C'est la que je croisais enfin ces yeux, ces magnifique yeux, il était parfait, d'une couleur de miel, mais avec une pointe de brun. Ces yeux ressemblais comme deux goutes d'eau, a peut de choses près, a ceux de Bee… de Bella ! Non c'est impossible.

Je croie qu'elle vient de comprendre ma réflexion, elle me lâchât, et ce dirigea vers la sortie, j'aurais voulu la rattraper, mais elle était déjà trop loin. Puis j'entendis une bride de conversation.

- Attend, je vais lui demander. Dit Justine.

Elle ce dirigea alors vers Belinda, ou Bella, je ne sais plus !

- Heu Belinda, moi c'est Justine, c'est vrai que tu joue dans le bar de la ville ce soir ? Lui demanda t elle.

- Salut, heu… Oui je passe les essais ce soir, pourquoi ?

- Ben je me disais qui ci s'était le cas, je passerais avec des amis.

- Ah ok ! Heu je suis désoler, je dois y aller

- OK, salut alors

Ci c'était Bella, j'irais voir ca ce soir, il faut que j'en ais le cœur net !

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Oh non ! Quelle gourde je suis ! Je suis sur qu'il ma reconnue, vu la tête qu'il a fait ! Son regard c'est totalement fixé sur mes yeux, oh non !

Bon maintenant je fille à la maison, et en vitesse, ci mon résonnement est correcte, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit.

Je me dirigeais donc chez moi.

Le voyage lycée-maison fut de courte durée.

Catherine n'était toujours pas rentrée, elle devait être avec Nathan. Cela me laissait donc le temps de prendre une douche. L'eau qui ruisselait sur mon corps était un pur délice, j'adorais ces moments là. Après avoir passé plus d'une demi heure sous la douche, je du sortir, Kate était déjà prête pour partir en direction du bar.

- Bella ! Aller ! Je suis déjà prête MOI ! hurlait-elle à travers la maison.

- Oui ! J'arrive, je cherche juste les partitions.

Nous partîmes donc en direction du bar -a pieds-, cela faisait un bien fout de marcher, et courir.

Arrivé a destination, j'entrais la première.

- Bonjour. Dis-je

- Mesdemoiselles, répondit le jeune homme de la fois dernière. Vous êtes en avance.

C'est vrai nous étions parti a 19h15 de la maison, alors qu'il ne nous attendait que pour la demi.

- Oh, excusez-nous ! Intervint Kate. Nous pension prendre le temps de nous installer.

Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait résister a sous sourire.

- Mais bien sur mesdemoiselles, prenez donc place, vous avez une dizaine de minutes pour vous installer, cela vous suffit-il ?

- Parfait ! Répondirent en cœur.

Nous nous dirigions vers la scène moi au piano, et Kate a la table de mixage.

Pour ce soir j'avais choisi une de mes compositions.

Les personnes commençais a entré et prendre place dans la salle. Je pue reconnaitre certains visages que j'avais croisé ce jour au lycée. Cette rumeur avait fait le tour du lycée, vue les pipelettes qui y sont.

- C'est bon mesdemoiselles ? Vous êtes prêtes ? Nous demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui, nous pouvons commencer. Répondirent en cœur.

- Alors prenez place, et faites vous plaisir.

Nous quittâmes les « coulisses » et allâmes nous installer à nos places respectives. Je préférais ne pas regarder les personnes présentes dans la salle. Puis nous commençâmes, les notes de musiques commançairent à ce faire entendre, les notes de MA chanson, puis je commençais à chanter.

_**Je t'écris ces mots **_

_**Pour te dire combien la vie m'est difficile à vivre **_

_**Je marche seule,**_

_**Tu n'es plus la, **_

_**Personne pour guider mes pas et je sens ton odeur,**_

_**Dans mon lit, la nuit je compte les heures,**_

_**C'est si dur de vivre sans toi, **_

_**Sans celui qui m'a donné la foi**_

_**Et pourtant la vie en n'a voulu ainsi, **_

_**Je n'ai pas choisi**_

_**Je repasse nos vidéos et nos photos, ton rire et tes mots mais je dois tourner la page**_

_**Et je sais qu'il ne voit pas le chagrin qu'il y'a au fond de moi, **_

_**La douleur des nuits seule dans mes draps et ces cris que j'étouffe à chaque fois,**_

_**Je n'ai pas le droit de dire combien **_

_**Je souffre sans toi (je souffre sans toi...)**_

_**Je Repasse nos vidéos et nos photos, ton rire et tes mots mais je dois... tourner la page**_

_**Et je sais qu'il ne voit pas le chagrin qu'il y'a au fond de moi, **_

_**La douleur des nuits seule dans mes draps et ces cris que j'étouffe à chaque fois,**_

_**Je n'ai pas le droit de dire combien**_

_**Je souffre sans toi**_

_**Et je sais qu'il ne voit pas le chagrin qu'il y'a au fond de moi...**_

**Point de vue d'Alice :**

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi Emmett voulais absolument aller dans ce bar, mais il disait que s'était importent. Nous sommes donc partie avant le retour d'Edward vers ce bar.

En y entrant, une mélodie commençait, puis des paroles. Une magnifique voix résonnait dans la salle. Cette chanson avait vraiment des paroles touchantes, je ne pue m'empêcher d'ignorer les explications d'Emmett pour me concentrer sur cette musique. Mon regard ce dirigeais vers cette femme qui chantais. Ce n'était pas possible !

- Be.. Bella ? Dis-je aux autres.

- C'est ce que je dis, j'en suis la certitude maintenant, c'est bien elle que j'ais vue au lycée. Répondit simplement Emmett.

Ma Bella, ma meilleur amie, était devenu vampire, elle était magnifique ! Je l'ais retrouvé, je ne veux plus la perdre. Il faut que je lui parle, qu'elle me pardonne, je n'aurais jamais du partir sans un « au revoir », non, je n'aurai pas du partir tout cour.

- Ne t'affole pas chérie, il faut qu'on s'excuse tous auprès d'elle. Dit la voix réconfortante de Jasper.

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Cette chanson a fait resurgir plain de sentiments en moi, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, ci cela aurai continué encor longtemps elles se seraient promenées sur mes joues. Oui, je n'étais vraiment pas un vampire normal, une partie humaine avait persisté après ma transformation, je pouvais pleurer, je saignais -même ci mes blessures ce cicatrisaient très rapidement-. La chanson finie, nous partîmes dans les « coulisses ». Là le jeune homme, le gérant du bar nous attendait.

- Bravo mesdemoiselles, vous nous avez montré vos talents, et j'ais le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous vous acceptons, vous pouvez venir tout les soirs dès demain, ci vous le souhaitez.

- Oh, mais c'est fantastique, bien sur que nous acceptons. Dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

- Belinda ? Demanda une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- Ou…oui. Dis-je en me retournant, craignant le pire.

Je n'avais pas tore, quatre personnes était derrière moi, je pue les reconnaitre en un seul coup d'œil, Rosalie & Emmett, et Alice & Jasper. Ils m'avaient tant manqué… Je sentais de nouveau les larmes me remonter.

- Heu je crois que je vais vous laisser. Dit le gérant.

- Ou…oui, au revoir. Lui répondis-je.

Alice s'avança vers moi, j'allais craquer, je le sentais.

- Bella ? C'est bien toi ? Me demanda t elle avec hésitation.

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, les larmes commençaient à couler, je baissais la tête, je n'arrivais pas a parler.

A ma plus grande surprise ce fut Jasper qui accouru pour me prendre dans ces bras.

- Bella, je suis désoler, j'espère que tu pourras nous pardonner. Partir de Forks est la plus grosse erreur que nous avions pue faire, je… Me dit-il.

Il ne pue terminer sa phrase, j'avais serré notre étreinte, et mes larmes redoublaient.

- Vous… vous m'avez tellement manqué… je… je suis désolé. Bégayais-je

- Oh Bella ! Tu dois m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pue te dire ou faire, j'ai été une vrai garce, je… Rosalie venais de dire cela avec tant de tristesse, qu'elle me brisait le cœur.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je comprends parfaitement. Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir ! Le coupais-je.

Ils me prirent tous dans leur bras. J'étais aux anges, j'avais revue ma famille, je les aimais plus que tout. Mais je devais y aller, il était tard, et j'avais encor beaucoup de choses à faire.

- Je… Je suis désolé, je dois y aller, mais dites moi est ce que le reste de la famille va bien ? Est-ce que vous aller de nouveau partir ? Murmurais-je, hésitante.

- Ohh Bella ! Pourquoi devrait-on partir, nous venons a pêne de te retrouver, tu sais depuis notre départ tout est triste, tu étais le raillons de soleil qui mettait de la joie dans notre vie. Tu nous as tant manqué ! Tout le monde va bien, mais ce qui importe maintenant c'est toi ! Comment vas-tu ? Qu… Dit Alice précipitamment.

- Ca va pour moi, et bien mieux depuis que je vous ais vue, vous m'avez tant manqué, je sais je me répète, mais je croyais vous avoir perdu, avoir perdu ma famille. Répondis-je.

- Nous te verrons au lycée, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Emmett

- Oui. Dis-je avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je suis désolé, je dois vraiment y aller, j'espère vous revoir. Confiais-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, au revoir Bella. Dit Jasper.

Puis ils me prirent tous dans leur bras les une après les autres. Lorsque je sorti du bar, Catherine m'attendais en compagnie de Nathan.

- S'était eux, c'est ça ? Me demanda t elle.

- Oui. Avouais-je.

Elle savait que je ne voulais pas en parler, nous partîmes donc tous en direction de la maison, sur le chemin, Nathan et elle en profitaient pour chasser. La soirée ce passa rapidement, je prie un bon bain en arrivant, et y restait une bonne heure.

Le temps allais être bon, chaud, mais couvert, je dessinais de mettre un ensemble short.

Je ne commençais les cours qu'a neuf heures, mais décidais d'aller tout de même au lycée à huit.

Arrivé sur le parking, je me dirigeais vers la salle de musique, Mme Seila m'ayant permit d'y aller quand don m'y semble.

Je m'installais au piano et commençais.

_Il est mon âme, Il est mon cœur, _

_Il est ma flamme, et mon bonheur, _

_C'est lui qui a changé ma vie, _

_Il fait partie de moi. _

_Il est mon sang, Il est mes yeux, _

_Il est mon ange, le plus précieux, _

_C'est lui qui a changé ma vie, _

_Il fait partie de moi. _

_Il est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, _

_Ma raison d'être, ma raison de vivre, _

_Près de lui mon cœur sera jusqu'à la dernière seconde, _

_C'est lui que j'aime, il est ma vie. _

_Tam tam talatamtamtam talalalam_

_Tam tam talatamtamtam talalalam_

_Il est mon ombre, il est ma voix,_

_Il est mon or, Il est ma foi,_

_C'est lui qui m'a donné cette vie, _

_Il fait partie de moi._

_Il est ma chance, il est mon souffle,_

_Mon existence et plus que tout, _

_C'est lui qui m'a donné cette vie, _

_Il fait partie de moi. _

_Il est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde,_

_Ma raison d'être, ma raison de vivre, _

_Près de lui mon cœur sera jusqu'à la dernière seconde, _

_C'est lui que j'aime, il est ma vie. _

_Tam tam talatamtam talalalam _

_Tam tam talatamtamtam talalalam_

_Il est mon âme, il est mon cœur, _

_Il est ma flamme, et mon bonheur,_

_C'est lui qui m'a donné cette vie. _

_Il fait partie de moi_

_Il est mon sang, il est mes yeux, _

_Il est mon ange, le plus précieux. _

_C'est celui qui malgré tout me donne envie de vivre, _

_Il fait partie de moi_

_Tu es toute ma vie, je t'aime a l'infinie mon amour et pour toujours._

Puis je commençais une seconde chanson. Mes doigt ne s'arrêtaient pas et enchaînaient sur la chanson suivante. Ca me faisait du bien de chanter, et laisser glisser mes doits dur sur les touches du piano.

_J'ais rêvé de temps de choses,_

_Que demain soit meilleur qu'hier,_

_Moins pire qu'aujourd'hui,_

_A la hauteur de mes prières,_

_J'étais plaine de rêves avec tant de doutes mais peut de haine,_

_Mais tout a basculé quand j'ais sue…_

- Bella ? Dit un magnifique ténor

J'aurais pue je reconnaitre parmi mille. C'était la voix, SA voix, la voix qui faisait partie de mes rêves. Celle qui hantait mon esprit, celle que je m'imaginais, celle qui me faisait rêver.

- Bella est-ce toi ? Je t'en supplie, dit moi, je t'en prie. Me supplia-t-il.

Je me retournais alors vers lui, il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi magnifique, seul cette expression, une expression torturé.

- Oui. Soufflais-je

Il s'avança, se rapprocha de moi. J'aurais voulu me jeter son coup, j'aurais voulu l'embrasser… Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais pas, s'il était partit c'est qu'il ne voulait plus de moi, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus de sentiment a mon égare. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, même s'il n'a pas de sentiments pour moi, je sais que je l'aime et l'aimerais toujours, c'est l'amour de ma vie, le seul et l'unique.

Je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux, ci je le faisais, je savais que je craquerais.

Nous étions désormais face à face, je m'étais approché de lui sans m'en rendre compte. Lui me regardais intensément et moi fixais le sol.

- Bella, ci tu savais comme je m'en veux… Je t'en pris, tout ce que je t'ais dis, n'était que des mensonges mais tu y as crue si facilement… J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour. Je… je t'aime Bella, et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je… je sais que c'est impardonnable ce que je t'ais fait…

La sonnerie retentie, Je n'avais dit aucun mots, je sentais qu'il ce concentrait sur moi, il voulait sans doute essayer de percevoir mes pensées.

Des centaines de voix affluaient tout à coup dans ma tête, je m'écroulais au sol.

_Je suis sur qu'Adam veut se la faire … Il la regarde comme…_

_Vivement la fin de la journée…_

_Oh non ! On a un contrôle…_

_Je la déteste !_

_Si je me dépêche, je pourrais arriver avant Christophe…_

_OH ! Bella, qu'a-t-elle ? Je ne comprends pas …_

- Bella ? ca va ? Répond moi je t'en prie. Me supplia Edward.

- Ces voix ! Arrêt ces voix ! Tentais-je de dire.

J'étais au sol, mais tout à coup je sentais que l'on m'élavais du sol, j'étais contre son torse. Il passa par la fenêtre tout en me tenant dans ces bras, et couru à vitesse vampirique vers la forêt. Puis me déposa dans l'herbe fraiche.

- Bella, ca va mieux ? Me demanda-t-il doucement tout en s'assaillant près de moi.

- Oui. Dis-je en un souffle en m'approchant de lui.

Je ne dis pue mot, et lui en faisait de même. Je m'étais approché de lui et me suis installé contre son torse musclé. Il ne bougeait pas, mais moi j'avais besoin de me sentir en sécurité, d'être dans ces bras. Il me serra doucement contre lui, je pouvais entendre dans ces pensées qu'il ne voulait que mon bien et qu'il s'en voulait.

J'avais le pouvoir de copier tout les dons des vampires rien qu'en les approchant ou lorsqu'il exerçait leur pouvoir sur moi. Je venais d'acquérir le pouvoir d'Edward, et toutes les pensées des lycéens me sont venues en un flot.

J'étais bien dans ces bras, je me sentais en sécurité. Je m'étais serré encor plus fort contre lui, et je sentie une vague de bonheur et d'amour jaillir de lui.

**Chapitre 5 :**

Je n'avais pas suivis les cours aujourd'hui. J'étais rentré chez moi, il faillait que je m'entraine à métriser ce don, autant celui d'Alice et de Jasper ont été métrisé des le début, celui d'Edward valais un bon entrainement.

Après toute une matinée passé le dessus, j'arrivais déjà mieux à l'utiliser, j'arrivais à canaliser ce pouvoir dans une partie de mon esprit, et pouvais donc lire dans les esprits que lorsque je le souhaitais. En revanche pour le manipuler, c'était un tout autre problème.

Au cour de l'après-midi, j'eu la vision qu'Alice allait passer me voir après les cours pour me demander de passer la soirée chez les Cullen.

J'y avais réfléchis, mon cœur a tout de suite dit OUI, mais ma raison n'était pas pour. Je voulais les revoir, j'avais besoin de le revoir, mais je ne voulais pas les perdre à nouveau, j'avais rêvé de ce moment tant de fois depuis le jour ou ils m'ont quitté.

Je décidais donc d'accepter l'offre d'Alice.

J'entendis des pats s'approcher, d'ici moins d'une minute, elle serait la, je sortie donc devant la porte et la vît arriver. Elle me sauta dans les bras, elle devait avoir vue ma réponse. Après quelques minutes enlacé, je l'invitais à entrer et prendre place dans le salon. Elle était heureuse, ca ce voyais. Nous primes le temps de parler, puis je partie prendre une douche et me changer. Pendant ce temps elle patientait en visitant la maison.

- Wow ! Bella ! Il est splendide. Cria-t-elle.

Je sorti de la salle de bain en sous-vêtement emmitoufler dans une serviette, et aperçu Alice est yeux écarquillé sur mon dressing.

- Ah, euh… oui, je me suis mit au shoping, depuis que je suis vampire. Avouais-je.

Elle me sauta au coup et nous manquâmes presque de nous retrouver au sol.

- Oh Bella ! Tu as tellement changé ! Mais j'ais enfin retrouvé ma meilleur amie ! Je suis tellement contente !

J'avais choisi un ensemble jupe blanc. Alice était tout excité pour cette soirée. Elle le disait et le pensais aussi. Je crois que j'aurais besoin d'aide pour métriser ce pouvoir… Si j'en ais l'occasion, je tenterais d'en parler a Carlisle, lui pourra m'aider je l'espère.

Nous partîmes à pieds, vers la demeure des Cullen. J'avais peur, peur qu'il ne me laisse à nouveau, je ne voulais pas les perdre. Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifiaient (encor une des choses restant humaine en moi, j'avais un cœur qui bat…). Alice due sentir mon appréhension, elle m'avait prit dans ces bras, et cela m'avais apaisé.

Après quelques minutes de marche nous parvînmes devant une splendide maison caché dans la verdure.

Lorsque nous nous approchâmes de la maison, la porte s'ouvrit, et je vie Esmé dans l'encadrement de celle-ci.

- Oh Bella ! Dit-elle, elle aurait pue pleuré ci cela aurait été possible pour elle.

_Ma fille, j'ais enfin retrouvé ma petite fille, je l'aime tellement._

Je lui courue dans les bras sans réfléchir, ces pensées m'on tellement touché, elle avait raison, je la considérais comme une mère pour moi. Cette famille je l'aimais, ce fut MA famille en quelques sortes. Mais maintenant serais-ce encor le cas ?

Je ne devais pas y penser, je devais profiter des ces êtres ci chère a mon cœur.

- Esmé, vous m'avez tellement manqué…

- Tu nous a tous manqué Bella, si tu savais combien on s'en veut…

- Je ne veux pas en parler. La coupais-je. Je veux seulement profiter de l'instant présent.

A ces mots elle resserra notre étreinte. Cela faisait quelques minutes que nous étions encor devant la porte de leur maison.

- Bonsoir Bella. Ce fut Carlisle qui s'avança, et me prit dans ces bras.

_Nous n'aurions jamais due faire une tel erreur que de la quitter._

Puis toute la famille vint a ma rencontre et me prit dans leur bras, les musclé d'Emmett, les robustes de Jasper, les timides de Rosalie (elle pence toujours que je lui en veux, mais c'est moi qui ais resserré notre étreinte, elle fut surprise, mais était heureuse), il ne manquait plus que les bras de l'anodin… Il n'était pas là, il était partie chasser et n'était pas au courant de ma visite.

- Tout va bien Bella ? Dirent en cœur les hommes de la maison.

- Oh oui, je songeais juste, désolé.

- Ne le soit pas. Intervint de nouveau Carlisle.

_J'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop souffère de ça transformation, je voudrais tellement en savoir plus, mais le moment est aux retrouvailles, et non aux questions de ce genre._

- Ne vous gêné pas Carlisle, je suis ouverte a toutes sortes de conversations. Répondis-je aux pensées du médecin.

- Tu… tu lis dans les pensées ? Demanda l'intéressé.

- Heu, oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon don. Hésitais-je à dire. Pour tout vous dire, j'ais un bouclier mentale et physique, mais aussi, je peux copier tout les don des vampire, en les approchant ou s'ils les utilisent sur moi.

- Très intéressant, cela veut donc dire, qu'en ce moment même tu ressens nos émotions, tu entends nos pensées et tu peux avoir des visions de l'avenir ?

- tout à fait.

- Bella, qui t'a transformé, et comment cela c'est passé, ci ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? m'interrogea Carlisle, en me proposant de m'assoir.

Je m'installais donc en face de toute la famille sur le fauteuil. Ils avaient tous hâte d'en savoir plus sur ma transformation, et ca je pouvais l'affirmer sans lire dans leurs pensées.

- Pour tout vous dire, je n'ais aucunes idées de qui m'a transformé, je sais juste que ce n'était pas son but premier.

- Tu peux nous raconter, ne soit pas gêné. Dit Esmé

J'étais gêné, mais aussi triste en repensant a ces moments…

Je sentie alors une vague de calme et de bonheur, je remerciais Jasper avec mon plus beau sourire, celui-ci acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

- En fait, Charlie et moi étions parti nous promené, pour me « rafraichir les idées » disait-il, nous étions passé par la forêt, il ne faisait pas très beau, plutôt sombre. Il essayait de me remonter le morale, mais tout est allé très vite, on c'est fait attaquer par un vampire, il a tué mon père et ma poursuivit. J'ais été mordu, mais j'ais trébuché dans une sorte de crevasse, de là, ce vampire ne pouvais m'atteindre, j'y suis resté durant toutes ma transformation. Leur expliquais-je.

Je sentais un liquide couler suis mes joue pour disparaitre a la commissure de mes lèvres. J'étais triste, me remémorer tout ces moment n'ont fait qu'empirer tout cela.

- Bella, mais tu pleur… Dirent en cœur Esmé et son mari.

- Oui, même étant vampire, il faut que je ne sois pas comme les autres… Déclarais-je avec un mince sourire. Je voulais aussi en profiter pour en parler.

- Mais bien sur Bella, je suis là pour ca. Dit Carlisle. Dit moi quand, et je serais a toi.

- Je dirais que le plus vite possible serait le mieux.

- Veux-tu en parler maintenant, dans mon bureau ?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas…

Nous montâmes alors dans le splendide bureau, nous installâmes et parlaient.

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

En rentrant des cours, je partie chasser, j'en avais besoin…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le sang de Bella m'attire encor plus que lorsqu'elle était humaine, il faudrait que j'en parle a Carlisle…

Nous n'avions pas parlé, elle était juste resté là, contre moi, je ne comprenais pas, mais se présence me manquais tant que je ne pu m'empêcher d'être heureux a son contacte.

Je me concentrais sur la nature autour de moi, pris une bouffé d'air, et une odeur enivrante parvint a mes narines. Je laissai mon instinct m'emporter, je me dirigeais vers la proie qui dégageait une tel odeur. Ce fut un cerf imposant qui se trouva face a moi, il n'était pas de taille, je lui sautais dessus, planta mes dents dans sa chaire, je sentie le feu de ma gorge s'apaiser au fur et a mesure que le sang coulais en moi.

Après l'avoir vidé de tout son sang, je cachais la carcasse, et commençais à me diriger vers la villa.

J'étais troublé, je ne cessai de penser à Bella, et aux paroles de ces chansons… Elle faisait passer tant de sentiments et tant de souffrance dans ces paroles. Elle parlait de quelqu'un, elle aimait ce _IL_, mais qui était il ? Elle avait donc refait ca vie après notre séparation -forcé-. Mais était elle heureuse avec lui, vue les paroles de sa deuxième chanson.

J'arrivais a la villa, entra et là, une odeur enivrante s'imposait a moi, c'était SON odeur, SA délicieuse fragrance. Je me dirigeais vers le salon, et perçu les pensées des personnes présentes.

_C'est bizarre, elle ne devrait pas pouvoir ce métriser de cette façon, et être comme ça… (Jasper)_

_J'ais enfin retrouvé ma petite sœur, j'espère qu'elle nous a vraiment pardonné, elle m'a tant manqué… (Emmett)_

_Sa doit être important ci elle demande à voir Carlisle, j'espère que cette chérie n'a rien de grave… (Esmé)_

_Oh, Edward, tu es déjà de retour, Bella est dans le bureau de Carlisle, elle ne devrait pue en avoir pour longtemps maintenant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien pour elle. (Alice en me voyant entrer dans le salon)_

J'acquiesçais ces « paroles », elle me connaissait bien, et me comprenait. J'allais pour monter dans ma chambre, quand me parvint une bride de la conversation qui se tenait dans le bureau de mon père.

- J'ais beau être un vampire maintenant, mais j'ais toujours des faiblesses… soupira Bella

Je me crispais en entendant le mot Vampire, oui, maintenant elle appartenait a mon monde, je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre, mais elle sait fait transformé, je me sentais coupable.

- Oui Bella, mais tu es doté de choses extraordinaire, ne l'oublie pas. Lui répondit calmement Carlisle.

J'accédais a ma chambre, je m'installais sur mon lit, et mis la musique. Cela me détendit.

Je savais que je devais parler a Bella, je devais m'excuser de mes actes, je lui devais au moins ça. Un frappement léger me sortie de mes pensées, le porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres.

- Edward, tu souhaitais me parler ? Demandais une sublime voix, SA voix.

Mais qui lui a dit que je souhaitais lui parler, même Alice n'était pas au courant…

- Entre, je t'en prie. Dis-je soupçonneux.

Comment le savait-elle ?

- Je tombe peut être mal… dit-elle d'une voix triste.

- Non… non, tu ne me dérange pas

- Je suis désoler, mais j'ais entendu que tu voulais absolument me parler, alors je suis venu a toi…

- Qui te la dit ? La coupais-je, d'une voix velouté.

- Euh… toi, en quelques sorte. Hésita-t-elle.

- Mais je ne t'ai rie…

La réponse m'apparue, elle lisait donc dans mes pensées… Elle avait donc eu un pouvoir, et aussi le même que moi.

Elle acquiesçât ma réflexion, mais fit une grimace lorsque j'énumérais son pouvoir, je me trompais ?

- Pas tout à fait Edward, c'est vrai que je peux lire dans les pensées des personnes qui m'entour, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon pouvoir.

- Quel est-il alors ? Demandais-je intrigué.

- J'ais en faite le pouvoir de copier les dons des vampires rien quand les approchant, ou lorsqu'il les utilise sur moi, j'ais aussi un bouclier physique et mental. Il est possible que ce soit pour cela que tu ne pouvais lire en moi lorsque j'étais humaine ma expliqué ton père.

J'acquiesçais.

- Donc tu voulais me parler, n'est ce pas ? Murmura t elle a mon égare.

- Je voulais que tu comprennes que je t'avais quitté pour ton bien, mais j'ais été qu'un minable, je sais que tu as souffert, Alice tentais de me cacher ces vision a ton égard, mais je parvenais à y accéder. Bella ci tu savais comme je m'en veux, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour, je sais que tu as refait ta vie, mais je t'en supplie pardonne moi, pardonne nous…

- Edward, je… je ne veux pas parler du passé, je veux vivre le moment présent et profiter de vous retrouver, si tu savais combien vous m'avez tous manqué, mais tel n'est pas la question, je veux juste passer du temps avec vous, mais je ne veux pas vous y forcer. Je… je croie que je vous ais assez importuné pour aujourd'hui, je devrais rentrer…

- Bella tu ne nous dérange pas, et ne nous dérangeras jamais, mais ci tu ne veux pas rester je ne peux m'opposer a ton choix, sache juste que tu es et seras toujours la bien venu et en aucun cas nous ne voudrions ne pas passer du temps a tes coté, ou que tu nous dérange.

Elle me fit un mince sourire, mais si craquant.

- C'est gentil de ta part de me dire ca, mais je pence que je dois y aller, Catherine et Nathan doivent m'attendre.

- Alors je t'accompagne.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers jusqu'à la porte, je l'ouvris et cherchais une voiture des yeux, il n'y avait pas de voiture devant la maison, c'est vrai que je n'en avais pas vue a mon retour a la villa.

- Tu n'as pas prit de voiture ?

- Non, je suis à pied, courir me fait du bien.

- Veus-tu que je te ramène chez toi ?

- C'est très gentil de ta part, mais ca va aller, d'ici moins d'une minute je serais sur le perron, c'est une perte de temps de prendre une voiture. Répondit-elle avec un mince sourire et une petite hésitation.

J'acquiesçais.

- Bonne soirée a tous. Dit-elle a l'attention de toute la maison, tous répondirent d'un « merci, toi aussi ! » a l'unisson. Au revoir Edward.

Puis elle partie a une vitesse que même moi (vampire), je dus me concentrer pour la voir, je n'eu même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle s'enfonçait déjà dans l'immense forêt, je chuchotais donc un « Merci, a toi aussi bonne soirée, et j'espère te revoir au plus vite » espérant qu'elle m'entende.

Je montais dans ma chambre et me couchais sur le lit. Une chose m'avait intrigué… Ce Nathan serait-il la personne en question de ca chanson, c'était donc lui. Cela me rendais triste, mais à la fois, j'étais heureux pour elle, elle devait peut être vivre un amour inconditionnel avec lui…

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement, j'étais rentré et avait pris un bon bain bien chaud pour me détendre. J'avais eu un message sur le répondeur à mon retour. C'était le gérant du bar qui nous demandais ci c'était possible d'aller chanter dans son établissement demain soir. Je l'avais rappelé et ais confirmé notre présence.

Je préparais les textes des chansons que j'avais décidé de chanter demain.

Je m'installais au piano du salon et commençais à jouer. Les notes commandais à résonner dans la maison, mais je distinguais des bruits de pats autour de la maison, cela ne m'inquiétait pas trop, je savais me défendre… Je n'y prêtais pas attention et continuais à faire défiler mes doigts sur les touches du piano.

_Toi, toi qui est partis loin de moi_

_Je ne cesse de penser à toi, reviens moi..._

_Toi, toi qui est partis loin de moi_

_Ecoutes le son de ma voix et reviens-moi..._

_Oublie mes défauts comme je l'ai fais pour toi_

_Oublie tous ces mots que nos cœurs ne pensaient pas_

_Et donne nous une chance de nous pardonnez_

_Pour que nos vies reprennent_

_Donne-moi cette chance de te pardonner_

_Pour que tu reviennes_

_Toi, toi qui est partis loin de moi_

_Je ne cesse de penser à toi, reviens moi..._

_Toi, toi qui est partis loin de moi_

_Ecoutes le son de ma voix et reviens-moi..._

_Dis-moi au moins que je manque_

_Au téléphone tes longs silences, me font criée au secours_

_Dis-toi bien que tu me manques et que ton absence se ressent toujours..._

_T'auras beau m'acheter tout, ce que mes yeux désirent..._

_Mon cœur te fera toujours la manche_

_Je n'ai jamais su te dire ce que mon cœur désir_

_Car comme toi je ne parle qu'en silence..._

_Toi, toi qui est partis loin de moi_

_Je ne cesse de penser à toi, reviens moi..._

_Toi, toi qui est partis loin de moi_

_Ecoutes le son de ma voix et reviens-moi..._

Mes joues étaient trempées, comme a chaque fois que je chantais une chanson qui le concernait, comme toutes mes chansons… Les larmes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de couler lorsque j'étais seul, et que je perçais à lui, Edward.

Je partis me coucher, oui, je pouvais dormir (je ne suis pas normal), je n'en suis pas vraiment besoin, mais je le faisais tout de même de temps en temps… J'entrais dans ma chambre, me changeais et m'installais sur mon lit. Je sombrais peut a peut dans une sorte de sommeil, j'étais bien, je me sentais légère.

Le matin je me levais, m'habillais et me préparais pour les cours.

Arrivé sur le parking, je me dirigeais vers le gymnase, j'avais sport…

J'entrais dans les vestiaires, me changeais et allais dans la salle de sport. Mme Stolzer était déjà là. Elle commença l'appel comme a son habitude, mais au moins cela nous faisait perdre du temps. Par contre, une fois fini, elle hésitait, elle ne savait pas avec qui me mettre pensait elle. Ce n'était pas grave, je ne jouerais pas ! Ouf

- Mlle Dechasse, euh, étant donné que vous êtes nouvelle et que vous n'avais pas de coéquipier, vous serez dispensé de cours, installez vous sur le coté du terrain, et regardez, profitez. Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

- D'accore madame.

Je me dirigeais et m'installais sur le coté. J'aperçu Emmett me faire un grand signe pour me saluer, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire. Lui jouait contre Edward. Celui-ci me fixais avec un petit sourire de coin, comme je les aimais, je le lui rendis a mon tour. Le premier match commençais, Emmett était comme fou, je décidais de m'amuser un peut. Je me consentirais sur lui et le fit tomber. Edward éclat de rire, quand a Emmett, il se tourna vers moi, essayant de paraitre en colère, mais laissait échapper un petit sourire. J'étais heureuse ! Au cour des matchs je m'amusais à les faire tomber tout les deux, je ne pouvais m'arrêter de rire intérieurement, les deux adversaires avait un peut plus de mal a ce concentrer sur leur jeux, mais moi je me distrayais.

Le cour passa très rapidement dans ces conditions, le professeur me laissa partir plus tôt, ce qui me donna plus de temps pour me changer et gagner la cafétéria.

Durant le cour de sport j'avais reçu un sms de Kate me disant qu'elle n'irait pas en cour aujourd'hui, et qu'elle passait ca journée avec Tom.

Je pris donc une table à l' écart, sortie mon livre du sac et commençais à le lire. Je n'avais rien pris comme nourriture, et était complètement plongé dans mon livre.

- La vengeance est un plat qui ce mange froid. Murmura une voix magnifique à mon oreille.

Son souffle glacé et si parfumé sur ma peau me tira de mon bouquin, IL était la à coté derrière moi…

- Je te rappel que la nourriture n'est pas notre fort... Monsieur je ne tien pas debout Chuchotais-je avec un grand sourire.

- Il faut croire que c'est de la faute à pas de chance ! Dit-il en me rendant mon sourire. Veux-tu te joindre à notre table ?

- Je… euh, je ne veux pas déranger…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Me dit-il en prenant ma main. Aller vient !

- Da… d'accord…

Je le suivais donc vers leur table, saluais toute la famille, puis il me proposa une chaise entre lui et Emmett… J'acceptais avec un grand sourire. Je n'avais pas oublié ce qu'il venait de me dire quelques minutes plus tôt, je scrutais donc les pensées de mes voisins. Emmett voulais ce venger… Je décidais donc de le prévenir, mais discrètement, je me concentrais et utilisais mon pouvoir de parler par pensées.

_(Par pensées)_

_Emmett, je te déconseille de tenter quoi que se soit à mon égard !_

Les visages d'Emmett et d'Edward se tournèrent vers moi.

_(Par pensées)_

_Ne me regardez pas comme ca ! Je ne suis pas un monstre à ce que je sache ! Oui vous ne rêvez pas, vous m'entendez bien ! Et toi Edward n'a tu pas honte de lire les plans de vengeance de ton frère ? Ne dit pas que tu ne le faisais pas, ci non tu ne m'aurais pas entendue !_

Je leur affichais mon plus beau sourire pendant que je disais ces mots. Pour seul raiponce j'eu :

_J'avoue !_

Avait pensé Edward en affichant un sourire mesquin.

Edward était près de moi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il avait peur de moi. C'est donc ca, je suis un monstre pour lui, je ne suis pas vraiment humaine, et non plus vampire. Je le dégoutais ?

Le vibreur de mon téléphone me sortie de mes rêveries, je décrochais.

- Allô ?

- Bella, c'est Nathan…

- Oh, Nathan, ca va bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais savoir ci toi tu allais bien, vu que Kate n'est pas la.

- Oh, ne t'en fait pas, on se reverra bien assez tôt !

- Nous serons de retour pour ce soir, on ce rejoint au bar ?

- OK, pas de soucis ! A tout a l'heure, BizZz

Après avoir raccroché, je m'aperçu qu'Edward s'était éloigné, le dégoutais-je tant que ca ?

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

En entrant dans la cafétéria, j'aperçu Bella, sur une table à l' écart entrain de bouquiner. Je me suis approché doucement.

- La vengeance est un plat qui ce mange froid. Murmurais-je à son oreille.

Son parfum, ci tentant enivrait mes narines.

- Je te rappel que la nourriture n'est pas notre fort... Monsieur je ne tien pas debout Me chuchota-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Il faut croire que c'est de la faute à pas de chance ! Répondis-je en lui rendant son magnifique sourire. Veux-tu te joindre à notre table ?

- Je… euh, je ne veux pas déranger…

Avais-elle peur de nous, ne voulais-t-elle plus nous voir ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Repris-je en prenant ma main, si douce. Aller viens !

- Da… d'accord…

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table ou Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice était déjà installés. Je la priais de s'installer, et pris place à coté d'elle. Elle m'avait offert un sourire éblouissant.

Elle était entourée d'Emmett et moi, et Emmett pensait déjà aux préparatifs de sa vengeance. C'est vrais que ce cour de sport était hors du commun, Bella prenais un malin plaisir à nous déstabiliser. Je me réjouissais intérieurement en écoutant les pensées de mon cher frère. Mais un son de voix retint mon attention.

_Emmett, je te déconseille de tenter quoi que se soit à mon égard !_

C'était Bella ! J'avais mon visage rivé vers elle. Elle était vraiment sublime…

_Ne me regardez pas comme ca ! Je ne suis pas un monstre à ce que je sache ! Oui vous ne rêvez pas, vous m'entendez bien ! Et toi Edward n'a tu pas honte de lire les plans de vengeance de ton frère ? Ne dit pas que tu ne le faisais pas, ci non tu ne m'aurais pas entendue !_

Elle avait affiché un tel sourire en disant ces mots, que je due me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser. C'est vrai ce qu'elle disait, J'AVOUE !

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'était légèrement approché d'elle et avais affiché un sourire qui laissait traduire mes pensées.

La vibration d'un téléphone me sortie de mes rêveries, c'était le sien.

- Allô ?

..

- Oh, Nathan, ca va bien ?

..

- Oh, ne t'en fait pas, on se reverra bien assez tôt !

..

- OK, pas de soucis ! A tout a l'heure, BizZz

C'était de nouveau ce Nathan… Son appel me rappela a l'ordre, je m'éloignais de Bella, elle avait tourné la page…

**Chapitre 8 :**

La fin de journée passa très vite, j'étais rentré, prendre une douche et me préparer pour ce soir. J'ais cherché les partitions et les paroles, puis suis partie en direction du bar.

Kate, et Nathan étaient déjà là, lors de mon arrivé.

- Hey ! Kate, Nathan ! Ca va bien ? Demandais-je heureuse de les voir.

- Bien et toi Bee ? Demanda Kate.

- Ca va, je t'ais apporté les partitions.

Je les lui tendis, elle les lue. Puis le gérant entra et nous informas que nous pouvons commencer.

Nous sommes donc allé nous installer, je pris place derrière le piano, et Kate a la table de mixage, puis nous commençâmes.

_Ou est l'épaule sur laquelle j'me reposais_

_La présence chaude que mon corps aimait sérer_

_Ou est passé la voix qui répondait à mes questions_

_L'autre moitié de moi sans qui j'perdais la raison_

_Quand le jour me réveille et qui m'offre encore ses plus beau éclats_

_Le vide est le même tu n'es plus la_

_Dans le monde de mes sommeils je respire_

_Mais je sais que je n'vis pas_

_Plus rien n'est pareil_

_Quand tu n'es plus la_

_Je n'suis plus sur de s'qui nous est arrivés_

_J'y pense tous les jours j'ai même peur d'accepter_

_J'ai gardé le meilleur et enterré le reste_

_Effacer tes erreurs oubliées tes promesses_

_Quand le jour me réveille et qui m'offre encore ses plus beau éclats_

_Le vide est le même tu n'es plus la_

_Dans le monde de mes sommeils je respire_

_Mais je sais que je n'vis pas_

_Plus rien n'est pareil_

_Quand tu n'es plus la_

_Oh Oh OOOhhh Ohhh_

_Quand le jour me réveille et qui m'offre encore ses plus beau éclats_

_Le vide est le même tu n'es plus la_

_Dans le monde de mes sommeils je respire_

_Mais je sais que je n'vis pas_

_Plus rien n'est pareil_

_Quand tu n'es plus la_

_Quand tu n'es plus la_

_Quand tu n'es plus la…_

Les larmes au bort des yeux, je jetais un coup d'œil au public qui nous applaudissait. J'y reconnue Alice et Jasper, mais je ne voyais pas le reste de la famille. Je me dirigeais dans les coulisses, commençais à ranger mes affaires. Des pats voluptueux se fond entendre, il ce diriges ici.

- Re ! Alice et Jasper. Dis-je avant de me retourner.

- Re Bella ! Ca va toujours ? Me demanda Alice.

Jasper me fit un grand sourire.

- Toujours et vous deux ?

- Très bien merci. Dirent-ils en cœur.

- Vous êtes tout seul ?

- Euh, oui, nous voulions te demander quelque chose.

A ce moment Kate arriva dans les coulisses avec Nathan. Je fis les présentations.

- Alice, Jasper, voici Catherine et Nathan, mes colocataires.

- Enchantée. Dirent Alice et Jasper

- De même. Répondirent Kate et Nathan.

- Oui, donc vous vouliez me dirent quoi ? Demandais-je aux Cullen

- En fait, nous voulions que tu sois notre demoiselle d'honneur, nous allons nous marier la semaine prochaine, et je, plutôt nous voulons que tu y assiste, bien sur Catherine et Nathan vous êtes aussi conviés.

- Oh, Alice, Jasper ca me touche vraiment ! Dis-je en leur sautant dans les bras.

- Tu es d'accord alors ?

- Bien sur que oui ! Dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

- Oh Bella ! Merci Mercii Merciii ! Demain il y aura grand soleil, donc on n'ira pas en cour. Tu veux venir faire les magasins pour te trouver une robe avec toute la famille ? Me demanda-t-elle. Et vous deux aussi vous pouvez venir, plus on est de fou plus on rit ! Dit Alice à l' intention de Kate et Nathan.

- Oh, j'aurais bien aimé, mais je ne peux pas. Répondit Nathan en affichant un visage vraiment désolé.

- Moi en revanche je peux ! Dit Kate toute heureuse.

- Alors venez a la maison pour 7h30, on prendra les voiture, et nous irons a une centaine de kilomètres d'ici, la ou le soleil ne persistera pas.

- - Ca marche ! Ais-je dis en cœur avec Kate.

- Nous devons y aller les filles, donc a demain ! Intervint Jasper

Il me prit dans ces bras, puis Kate, et attendu qu'Alice ait fini de nous lâcher ! Ils partirent mains dans la main.

- Hop miss, il faut y aller ! Dis-je à Kate

- Oui, c'est partie. Me dit-elle en apparaissant devant moi.

Nous partîmes et arrivaient en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire devant la villa des Cullen. Kate avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant leur demeure. Alice et le reste de la famille nous attendaient sur le peton.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Dis-je à leur intention.

- Bonjour Bella. Me répondirent tous en cœur.

- Voici Catherine, ma colocataire. Leur présentais-je.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle tout timidement.

- Kate, voici Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper que tu connais déjà, et Alice à coté, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward.

Tous lui firent un signe.

Alice prit la parole et nous séparait en plusieurs groupes pour les différentes voitures.

- Donc Moi, Jasper, Rosalie et Esmé allons dans une et Bella, Catherine, Edward et Emmett dans l'autre.

- Oui chef ! Avons-nous répondu en cœur, Alice nous tira la langue, ce qui nous fit tous éclater de rire.

- C'est même pas drôle ! Dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Allez ! Il faut y aller ci nous voulons avoir le temps pour faire tout les magasins.

- C'est partie alors ! Dis-je en cœur avec Kate, toute excité !

- Wow Bella ! T'ais je bien entendu ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Oui, bien sur, tu n'a pas encor l'âge ou l'ouïe commence à faire défauts.

- La petite Bella timide a bien changé, tu t'es dévergondé ! Ca fait plaisir ! Dit Emmett tout heureux de me voir comme ca.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, nous montâmes dans nos voitures respectives. Nous montâmes dans la magnifique Volvo d'Edward. Lui prit place derrière le volant, Emmett voulu allé a l'arrière, mais je l'ais devancé avec Kate, elle, prit place derrière Edward, moi, derrière Emmett.

Dès le début du trajet, je sentais les regards qu'Edward me prêtait à travers le rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture. Quand a Emmett il ne cessait de blaguer, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère qui régnait. Au bout d'une heure, nous arrivâmes devais le centre commerciale. Là, Alice nous séparât des garçons, eux allais chercher costar et autres. Elle nous entraina vers une grande boutique de vêtements de luxe.

Nous enfilâmes des centaines des vêtements tout au long de la journée. Puis Alice nous guida vers les raillons lingeries fines.

Tout le monde passais, et essayais chacune son tour, je fus la dernière à passer. Je m'installais dans la cabine commençais à essayer ce qu'on m'avait posé sur les bras, puis sortie pour leur montré.

- Alors ? Ca va ? Demandais-je hésitante. Ca ne me va pas !

- Ne dit pas ca, tu es magnifique. Dirent en cœur, Kate, Esmé et Rosalie.

- Attend Bella ! J'ais ce qu'il te faut ! Essai, laisse tomber les autres. Criait Alice sortant d'un raillon.

- OK.

Je pris les sous-vêtements qu'elle me tendait, et entrais dans la cabine. Je les enfilais, et ressortie quelques instants plus tard avec.

- Alice, c'est un peut trop osé pour moi. Dis-je en sortant de la cabine.

- Wow Bella ! C'est pire que dévergondé là ! Dit Emmett.

Emmett ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

Je levais les yeux et vit tout les garçons à côté des filles, tous étaient bouche bé.

- Tu es magnifique. Me dit Alice.

- Wow ! Dirent les autres filles.

- Tu es splendide. Murmura Edward.

J'étais vraiment mal a l'aise, et tous le sentirent et ce mirent à rire.

- Alice je vais te tuer ! Dis-je en faisant une moue boudeuse.

J'entrais de nouveau dans la cabine et m'habillais. Je rendais les sous-vêtements aux filles pendant que j'enfilais mon vêtement. Lorsque je sortie, tous m'attendaient devant le magasin en affichant un sourire, qui voulais tout dire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- Mais rien Bella, il n'y a rien du tout.

- Vous me cachez quelques choses ! Dites-moi ! J'affichais de nouveau cette moue boudeuse.

- Il n'y a rien Bee. Dit Kate.

- Vous ne savez pas mentir ! M'en fout, je trouverais bien ! Et toi Kate, viens même plus me parler, tu tien avec EUX !

- Yo ! Aller Bella, ne boude pas ! Rentrons il ce fait tard. Intervint Jasper.

Puis nous partîmes, et primes les mêmes place qu'a l'allé. Edward me regardais toujours, mais cette fois ci je n'ouvris pas une fois la bouche, malgré Emmett qui blaguais a tors et a travers. Au bout de 20 minutes de route, je m'endormie, j'étais épuisé d'utiliser mes pouvoir pour essayer de savoir ce qu'ils me cachaient.

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Durant le trajet de retour, Bella s'était « endormie » ?

Cela me rappelais les soirées que j'ais passé près d'elle pendant son sommeil.

Arrivé à la villa, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, je garais la voiture dans le garage, et nous sortîmes. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et sortie du garage. Devant la maison était garé une voiture, c'était celle des Denali, eux aussi était invité pour le mariage de ma sœur.

- Bonjour Edward ! Me dit Tanya, en voulant me prendre par le coup.

- Bonjour Tanya. Dis-je. Kate, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen. Les saluais-je.

Je partie a l'intérieur de la maison en m'excusant, toujours Bella dans mes bras, suivit de Catherine. Je déposais Bella sur le canapé du salon, et m'assit près d'elle, Catherine prit place sur l'autre fauteuil.

- Qu'a-t-elle ? Lui demandais-je.

C'est vrais que je l'avais déjà vue dans cette état, la fois ou je l'ais « espionné », mais cela m'avais intrigué.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, elle est dans une sorte de sommeil.

- Mais les vampires ne dorment pas… Dis-je, mais elle me coupa.

- Bee n'est pas un vampire comme les autres, elle est comme mi humaine, mi vampire, mais elle a des pouvoirs plus poussé en temps que vampire, c'est compliqué, il vaut mieux qu'elle te l'explique par elle-même.

Je n'eu pas le temps de pauser d'autres question, le reste de la famille accompagné des Denali sont rentré et on prie place dans le salon.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Tanya

_Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent avec une humaine qui dort dans leur salon ?_

- Belinda Dechasse ! Répondit Catherine.

- Ah, et toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Catherine Carter, sa colocataire.

- Euh… Edward, peut tu me rendre un service ? Me demanda Catherine.

_J'espère qu'il pourra, plutôt qu'il acceptera, je ne peux pas laisser Bee toute seul…_

- Bien sur ! Lequel ?

- Je sais que ça ne ce fait pas, mais pourrais-tu t'occupé de Bee, du moins ci ca ne te dérange pas, je dois absolument partir, je suis déjà en retard… Si tu ne veux pas, pourrais tu m'aider à la ramener chez elle… Elle était vraiment mal a l'aise en me disant ces mots, avais elle peur que je refuse ?

- Non, il n'y a pas de soucis. Je m'occupe d'elle, la ramènerais chez elle plus tard et attendrais son « réveil ». Répondis-je.

- Ohw merci ! Je te revaudrais ça ! Dit-elle.

_C'est vraiment un « homme » formidable, je vois pourquoi elle tien tant a lui…_

- C'est tout à fait normale.

Elle dit au revoir a tout le monde et partie. Bella quand a elle était toujours dans les bras de Morphée.

Je m'installais de nouveau près d'elle. Nous parlâmes des préparatifs du mariage, et de tout et rien à la fois. Tanya, elle, s'approchait de moi, trop près a mon goût. N'avais elle pas encore comprit que je n'avais aucun sentiment d'amour a son égard ? Je m'éloignais d'elle mais cela ne la fit pas arrêter de s'approcher de moi !

Dans un mouvement brusque je me levais.

- Je suis désolé, je dois y aller.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Tanya. As-tu besoin d'aide ?

- Non, ca va aller, il faut que… que…

Tanya c'était levé et avait prit ma mais. Je me dégageais d'elle.

- Il faut que je la ramène chez elle. Dis-je énervé contre Tanya.

Ne comprenait-elle pas ! Je ne veux pas d'elle !

- Ah, tu en a pour longtemps ? Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? Persista-t-elle.

Mais que me voulais-t-elle à la fin, je ne l'aime pas ! De toutes façon la seul et unique personne qui occupe mon cœur de vampire c'est bien Bella, je n'ais jamais cessé de l'aimer… Même ci elle a refait ça vie, mon cœur lui appartiens.

- Ca va aller, je vais y aller. Dis-je froidement. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais.

Je saluais tout le monde, pris Bella dans les bras et sortie de la maison. Elle était ci douce et légère à porter, la prendre dans mes bras m'avais manqué… Le trajet fut rapide, nous avons gagné en moins de 5 minutes sa magnifique demeure.

J'entrais, et me dirigeais à l'étage, vers la pièce qui dégageait SON odeur. C'était une magnifique chambre dans les tons violet, là ou je l'avais déjà vue « dormir » la fois dernière.

Je la déposais sur le lit puis m'installais sur le fauteuil a coté du lit.

Après quelques minutes, son téléphone sonna. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit réveillé, je le sortie donc de sa poche de pantalon, et répondit pour signaler qu'elle n'était pas disponible.

- Oui ? Demandais-je en décrochant.

- Be... Euh Edward ? Demanda une voix masculine

- Oui.

- Moi c'est Nathan. Tu dois être avec Bella en ce moment non ?

- Enchanté. Oui, je l'ais ramené chez elle, pourquoi ?

- Kate ma dit que tu étais avec elle, c'est très gentil de prendre soin d'elle. Comme tu es chez elle, fait comme chez toi, elle en aura pour un moment je pence, et merci encore.

- Je lui dois bien ça…

- Au revoir Edward alors.

- Au revoir Nathan.

Je raccrochais et déposais le téléphone sur la table de nuit. Des feuilles était disposé, et même un peut chiffonnées, j'en pris une, commençais à lire, c'était des paroles de chanson qu'elle avait écrite.

_D'abord l'amour fou, les premiers rendez-vous_

_L'envie de se voir encore et encore_

_Les sentiments s'installent, la vie devient banale_

_On laisse parler les gens, se dit qu'ils ont tort_

_Les premiers mots d'amour, premières disputes, premiers poèmes_

_Au téléphone chaque jour et enfin le premier je t'aime_

_Les jours passent et se ressemblent, peu à peu l'amour grandit_

_Avec le temps toujours ensemble, toi et moi c'était pour la vie_

_Il est parti moi qui croyais l'avoir conquis_

_Il est parti moi qui lui aurais donné ma vie_

_J'ai voulu pénétrer dans ton jardin secret mais dans tes pensées je me suis égarer_

_Quand le sérieux s'installe la vérité fait mal mais elle finit toujours par nous rattraper_

_Moi qui penser tout savoir, moi qui pensais te connaitre_

_Aujourd'hui il est trop tard même si je t'aime je dois l'admettre_

_Si je regrette tant c'est qu'aujourd'hui j'ai tant changé_

_Tu ne voulais pas d'une fille comme moi, tu m'as brisé_

_Il est parti, il est parti_

_Moi qui pensais l'avoir conquis_

_Il est parti moi qui croyais l'avoir conquis_

_Il est parti moi qui lui aurais donné ma vie_

_Il est parti moi qui lui aurais donné ma vie_

Ces paroles étaient touchantes, elles faisaient passer tant d'émotions dans ces chansons. Je redéposais le feuille sur ca table de nuit et allais de nouveau m'installer sur le fauteuil.

Les heures passaient, Bella était toujours dans son paisible sommeil.

Mais tout à coup Bella ce tendis et ce crispa dans son lit, ce respiration devint saccadée, elle resta comme cela plusieurs minutes. Puis les volets s'ouvrirent, la lumière pénétra dans la pièce. Puis elle disparue et j'entendis l'eau couler sous la douche. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard emmitouflé dans une serviette.

C'est à ce moment quelle me vit. Je fus propulsé contre le mur un dixième de seconde plus tard.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Je reprenais conscience, ouvrait les volets, me levais et me dirigeais dans la salle de bain a vitesse vampirique. J'allais sous la douche, l'eau me faisait du bien, la chaleur de l'eau me détendait. Je sortie de la douche, m'emmitouflais dans une serviette de bain et sortie de la salle d'eau en direction du dressing.

En entrant dans la chambre, je sentis une odeur, une présence. J'activais mon bouclier, et le propulsais à travers la pièce. Cette odeur, SON odeur, je l'avais attaqué sans réfléchir !

- Oh Edward ! Je… je suis désolé. M'excusais-je en me dirigeant vers lui en lui tendant la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais du te prévenir… Dit-il, mais je le coupais.

- Que c'est il passé ? Demandais-je.

**Point de vue d'Edward : **

- Que c'est il passé ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je baissais les yeux, ça serviette venais de tomber au sol.

- Oh ! Hoqueta-t-elle surprise.

Une seconde plus tard elle était revenue vêtu.

- Je suis désolé… S'excusa-t-elle

Il n'y avait pas de quoi, c'était de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du la dérangé…

- Tu t'étais euh… endormie pendant le retour du centre commerciale, Catherine ma demandé de te raccompagné chez toi, et de te « surveillé ». Avouais-je, sans relevé la tête.

- Tu n'aurais pas du changer tes plan pour la soirée a cause de moi, je suis désoler… Dit-elle gêner.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je n'avais rien de prévu, et puis je ne serais pas resté a la maison de toutes façon. Je crois que je vais y allé, je dérange…

- Non tu ne me dérange pas. S'était elle précipité de dire.

- Euh… Nathan avais appelé dans la soirée, je ne sais pas s'il voulait te dire quelque choses, mais je me suis permis de décroché, au cas où ce serait urgent.

- Oh, ne n'inquiète pas, ci il veut me parler, il me rappellera. Mais c'est gentil de t'être inquiété.

Je lui offris un sourire de coin. Puis ajoutais :

- Bon, je vais y allé, on ce voit demain au mariage ?

- Demain ? Déjà ? J'ais dormis combien de temps ? Dit-elle au bord de la panique.

- Tu as dormis plusieurs jours, le mariage est bien demain.

- Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Alice, Rosalie et Esmé t'attendent toi et Catherine demain à 13h pour pouvoir vous préparé tous ensembles.

- Ok, je serais la. Dit-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

- Bon… Commençais-je à dire.

- Je t'accompagne. M'a-t-elle coupé.

J'acquiesçais avec mon plus beau sourire. Puis nous descendîmes, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- Au revoir, et a demain alors. Ais-je dis.

- Oui, a demain. Souffla-t-elle en me faisant la bise.

Ce geste me surprit, je me redis a son contacte. Je lui adressais un sourire et partis en direction de la maison.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Je lui avais fait la bise, mais il avait réagit bizarrement… Il c'était raidis le dégoutais-je tant ? Mais ci telle était le cas, pourquoi était il resté avec mon lors de mon sommeil ?

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

J'étais rentré à la maison rapidement, j'appréhendais la rencontre avec Tanya.

J'entrais, personnes n'était la, il était sans doute partie chasser. Je décidais de monter dans ma chambre. Alice m'avais laissé un mot sur mon lit, et à coté un autre mot, ce n'était l'écriture de personne de la famille.

_Mot d'Alice :_

**Bonjours Edward,**

**Nous sommes partis faire les magasins pour les Denali,**

**Puis nous passerons chasser avant de rentrer.**

**Merci d'avoir prit soin de ma p'tite sœur, et de lui avoir fait passer le mot pour demain.**

**Bonne après midi.**

**Ta sœur qui t'aime.**

_Second mot :_

Edward,

Je ne sais pas ce que cette humaine faisait chez toi,

Ni pourquoi tu as pris sois de la raccompagné chez elle.

Mais il faut qu'on ce parle ! J'ais besoin de te voir et te parler.

A tout à l'heure.

Je t'aime, Tanya

Elle n'avait pas changé !

Je m'installais sur le lit, perdu dans mes pensées.

- Edward… Chuchota Tanya

Je sursautais ! Que faisait-elle dans ma chambre.

- Que veux-tu Tanya ? Dis-je froidement.

Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à parler avec elle. J'ais d'autres soucis pour le moment.

Elle s'approcha discrètement de moi, et m'embrassa, me collant le visage contre le lit.

Je me dégageais d'elle plus furieux que jamais.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ! Tu es folle Tanya ! Criais-je à présent.

- Mais Edward ! C'est du passé Edward ! Ta Bella est morte, elle ne t'a jamais donné de nouvelles… C'est fini, moi je t'aime, je te veux ! Dit-elle en haussent le ton.

- Je ne t'aime pas ! Tu ne pourras rien y changer ! Alors lâche-moi maintenant ! Dis-je en me calment.

Je sortie de ma chambre, et me dirigeais vers l'extérieur. Alice me suivit jusque dans la forêt.

- Edward, attend… Je t'en pris. Me dit-elle.

- Alice, j'ais besoin de ma calmer, elle a le don de m'énerver !

- Oui je sais, mais elle partira demain soir, alors calme toi s'il te plaît.

- Je suis désolé Alice. C'est vrai que je ne pence qu'a moi, c'est pour ton mariage qu'ils sont là, je ne doit pas faire des histoires.

- Ne t'inquiète, je comprends parfaitement. Aller viens, on va faire un tour.

J'acquiesçais et la suivit.

Après quelques heures de promenade, nous sommes rentrés à la villa en fin de soirée. Au cour des conversations que j'avais tenus avec ma sœur, j'ai apprit la venue au mariage d'autres amis des Denali, nouvellement végétarien.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

J'étais resté toute la journée chez moi. J'étais allé faire un tour dans le salon.

- Oh mon dieu ! Ais-je crier.

Une vingtaine de sachets de magasin de luxe étaient entreposés dans tout le salon. Je pris tout de suite mon téléphone et composait le numéro de Kate.

- Allô ?

- Catherine Audrey Camilla Lore Carter ! Criais-je

- Ohw, salut Bee. Tu es dans le salon n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu va me la payer ! Comment a tu pue me faire ça ! Des lingeries fines, robes et autres ! Comment as-tu pu tenir avec les Cullen ?

- Bee, ne t'énerve pas, c'est Alice et Rosalie, et les autres aussi, mais bon, je leur est promit de ne rien dire…

- Kate, tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas vivre au dépend des autres… Soufflais-je.

- Bella, je sais qu'au fond ca te fait plaisir, mais a eux aussi, si tu savais comment ils étaient heureux de faire ca…

- C'est vrai… Avouais-je. Je vais te laisser, demain il faut que nous soyons chez les Cullen à 13h.

- Oui, je rentrerais une heure avant. Bisous Bee

- Bisous Kate.

Je raccrochais. Kate n'avais pas tord, cela me faisait vraiment plaisir au fond, tout ces présent. Mais je ne voulais pas vivre au dépend des autres, et encor moins des Cullen, ils avaient déjà tant fait pour moi…

Je décidais d'appeler les Cullen, il faut que je m'explique… Je composais leur numéro.

- Allô ? demanda une voix masculine.

- Euh Jasper ? C'est Bella.

- Oh, bonjour Bella, ca va bien ?

- Oui, ca va et toi ?

- Oui très bien, tu voulais parler à Edward ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, j'aurais voulu parler à Alice et Rosalie. Dis-je mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi aurait-il fallu que je parle à Edward ? J'ais eu une vision d'Edward et une certaine Tanya… Je savais qu'elle l'avait embrassé, qu'il l'avait regretté et qu'elle a parlé de moi… Je n'ais pas tout compris, mais après tout c'était sa vie.

- Oh, Aliceuuh… Il ne pu terminer sa phrase.

- Hé ! P'tite sœur ! C'était la voix d'Emmett.

- Hey Emmett, ca va ? Demandais-je toute ravie.

- Toujours ! Alors ravie de la nouvelle déco de ton salon ? Ria-t-il.

- Haha, très drôle Emmett, tu as bouffé un clown ?

- C'est vrai que le grizzli avait le nez rouge ! Dit-il en redoublant de rire.

- Tiens-toi ! Je te retiendrais au tournant ! Riais-je à mon tour.

- Je n'attends que sa Princesse ! Enfin un qui me tient tête… et sans tricher !

- Ne parle pas trop vite mon chou ! Est-ce que ta femme et sa sœur sont dans les parages ?

- Rose est là, mais Alice ne va pas tarder.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rose ? Demanda l'intéressé à l'arrière du téléphone.

- Alors va pour Rosalie pour le moment je vais me la faire un première. Dis-je en riant.

- Chérie téléphone pour toi ! Cria-t-il en commençant à rire.

- Allô ?

- Rosalie Lilianne Hale !

- Comment sais-tu mon nom entier ? Demanda-t-elle intrigué.

- J'ais des pouvoirs très pratique ma belle ! Ca va bien sinon ?

- Bella c'est toi ? Oui ça va, merci, mais pourquoi appelle tu ?

- Quelle bonne déduction chérie ! Ricana Emmett, sûrement au salon.

- Oui, c'est moi, tu veux savoir pourquoi j'appelle ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ?

- Oh Bella, c'est un petit cadeau, c'est tout ce n'est pas méchant ! S'excusa-t-elle.

- Rosalie, toi et Alice, comme toute la famille savez très bien que je ne veux ni cadeaux, ni pitié, ni quoi que ce soit. Expliquais-je

- Oui, mais fait nous plaisir et accepte…

- C'est quand même gentil de votre part. Avouais-je dans un souffle.

- Oh merci Bella, mais que fait tu ? Veux-tu venir ?

- Oh, pour l'instant je vais ranger le bordel qu'il y a dans mon salon. De toute façon je serais chez vous d'ici moins d'une heure. Une heure ! Mince je n'ais pas vue le temps passer ! M'exclamais-je.

J'entendit Rosalie rire.

- Bon à tout a l'heure Rosalie… Puis je raccrochais.

Le rangement était beaucoup plus facile à vitesse vampirique… Je fut interrompu par Kate qui venais d'arriver.

- Re Bee !

- Re Kate, tu n'est pas avec Nathan ?

- Non, il nous rejoindra pour la cérémonie.

- Ok. Répondis-je. Tien, aide moi à ranger ca !

- Rhoo, c'est pas marrant le rangement ! Ronchonna-t-elle

- Il ne faut que t'en prendre a toi ! Riais-je.

Nous rangeâmes les affaire, puis partîmes vers la villa des Cullen. Nous somme arrivé bien avant l'heure, Alice, Rosalie et Esmé était partie chassé (sue-je par mes pouvoirs). J'entreprit de sonner à la porte. Ce fut Emmett qui nous ouvra.

- Ah ! Bonjours les miss, vous êtes en avance ! Dit-il

- Ca, c'est de la faute à pas de chance ! Répondis-je en riant.

- Tu sais que ci tu aurais voulu courir a allure modéré, comme une vrai vampire, nous ne serions pas là aussi tôt. Dit Kate a mon intention.

- Aller, rentré, je ne vais pas vous laisser poiroter la dehors, même ci… Intervint Emmett

- Même ci quoi, mon p'tit Emmettouné ? Dis-je en faisant une petite bouille.

- Hein Emmettouné ? Intervint Jasper, plié en deux derrière la porte.

- Fout toi de ma gueule Jaz, je ne te dirais rien ! Bouda Emmett.

- Entré seulement les fille, prenez place dans le salon avec nous. Dit Jasper a notre attention.

Nous le saluâmes, puis je prit Emmett qui boudais toujours dans mes bras.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Lui demandais-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Il ne répondit rien, je lui fit une baisé sur la joue, et partie rejoindre Jasper et Kate dans le salon. Lorsque j'arrivais, je prit place dans le grand canapé blanc crème, seul à mon grand désespoir.

- Mais ou est passé le petite Bella, qu'a tu fait d'elle ? Toi qui a le culot de me « violé » chez moi ? Demanda Emmett entrant dans le salon, en étouffant un rire à la fin de ca phrase.

- Vien donc à coté de moi mon Emmettouné, je me sens un peut seul, et même, tu n'as pas le choix ! Riais-je.

Puis tous éclataient de rire à leur tour. Emmett s'assit a coté de moi, je me collais à lui et mi ma tête sur son épaule.

- Rose va te tuer si elle te voie comme ça sur moi. Déclara Emmett en éclatant à nouveau de rire.

J'eu une vision de la venu d'Alice. J'entrepris de lui faire un bisous, puis me levais brusquement.

- Alice arrive. Dis-je.

Deux secondes plus tard, Alice suivit des autre femmes Cullen entrait dans la pièce. Elle était vraiment heureuse, je le ressentais.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Déclara-t-elle. Venez, qu'on monte ce préparé.

**Chapitre 11 :**

Arrivé dans la chambre d'Alice, celle-ci nous donnas nos affaires. Elle brandi trois housses gigantesque de son dressing, en tendis une a Rosalie, une autre a moi, et déposa la dernière sur le lit.

- On commence par toi ! Dit Rosalie, toute excité.

- C'est partie ! Dis-je

Alice s'installa sur une chaise, Rosalie attaqua le maquillage, et moi, m'occupais des cheveux. Rosalie avais opté pour un maquillage, simple qui mettais ces yeux en valeur, dans les ton rosâtres. Quand a moi, je lui ais bouclé les cheveux, ais ajouté des rajouts et des perles. Puis elle enfilais sa robe dans les tons blanc et rose, elle lui allais comme un gant.

Alice était splendide, on aurais dit une déesse.

- Maintenant à vous deux ! Dit-elle tout sourire à l'attention de Rosalie et moi.

Elle avait gardé secret nos robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Nous primes alors les housses qu'elle nous avait tendue quelques temps auparavant. Lorsque j'eu ouvert la mienne, je restait bouche bée.

- Allez enfiler vos robes vous deux, il ne faut pas perdre de temps, il vous faut encore du maquillage et la coiffure. Dit-elle en nous poussant dans le dressing.

Rosalie et moi enfilâmes les splendides robes, elle était identique, mais s'accordais parfaitement avec celle de la mariée.

- Vous êtes magnifiques les filles. Dirent Alice et Kate en cœur lorsque nous sortîmes du dressing.

- Merci. Avons-nous répondu à notre tour.

- Allez maintenant installez vous, qu'on s'occupe de vous aussi.

Kate et Alice s'était chargé de Rosalie et moi. Alice s'était attelé au maquillage, et Kate de la coiffure. Elles avaient fait un bon travail. Le maquillage d'Alice était simple, discret mais qui mettait en valeur le visage. Quand à la coiffure Kate nous avais fait un magnifique chignon laissant tomber quelques mèches qu'elle a bouclées.

- Heu, les filles, je doit y aller, il faut aussi que je me prépare, et Nathan m'attend, on viendra ensemble. Nous dit Kate.

- Ok, a toute a l'heure Kate. Dis-je

- A tout a l'heure Catherine. Dirent à leur tour Alice et Rosalie.

Puis elle partie.

L'heure était arrivé, Rosalie et moi devions prendre place a coté de l'hôtel.

Emmett prit le bras de Rosalie, et commençais a ce dirigé vers l'hôte.

- Je peux ? Me demandas Edward hésitant.

Il me tendis son bras, que je pris sans attendre en lui offrant un sourire. Puis nous avançâmes à notre tour pour rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie. Je prit place à coté de Rosalie, et Edward a coté de sont frère, tout deux était vêtu d'un magnifique costume blanc avec une chemise dans les ton rosé. Quand a Jasper, lui était déjà devant le prêtre, il portait un costume blanc, avec quelques touches de rouge-rosé qui s'accordais parfaitement à la robe d'Alice.

Puis la marche nuptiale commença à retentir, je dirigeais mon regard vers les invité. Kate et Nathan était installé, Kate dans une magnifique robe noir, les cheveux légèrement attaché, qui retombais en boucles avec un large et magnifique sourire. Et Nathan dans un costume noir, avec une simple chemise, lui aussi affichais un sublime sourire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alice apparue au bras de son père. C'était vraiment magnifique, tout ce mariage, comme dans un compte de fée. Je me mettais a fantasmé durant le discourt du prêtre. Puis ce fut le moment le plus attendu.

- Jasper Hale souhaitez-vous prendre cette femme, Alice Cullen pour épouse légitime, et vivre avec elle selon la loi de Dieu, dans le saint état du mariage? L'aimeras-tu, la consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, dans la maladie, comme dans la santé, et renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort ?

- Oui je le veux. Déclara-t-il tout sourire.

- Et vous, Alice Cullen souhaitez-vous prendre cet homme, Jasper Hale pour époux légitime, et vivre avec lui selon la loi de Dieu, dans le saint état du mariage? L'aimeras-tu, le consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, dans la maladie, comme dans la santé, et renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort ?

- Oui je le veux. Dit elle a sont tour, toute ému.

Emmett s'approcha du couple, les anneaux en mains.

- Jasper Hale, répétez après moi :

Moi, Jasper Hale…

- Moi, Jasper Hale…

- déclare te prendre, toi, Alice Cullen…

- déclare te prendre, toi, Alice Cullen…

- pour épouse légitime, à partir de ce jour…

- pour épouse légitime, à partir de ce jour…

- pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté…

- pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté…

- dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, selon le décret de Dieu, et je t'en donne ici ma foi.

- dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, selon le décret de Dieu, et je t'en donne ici ma foi.

Jasper prit l'anneau et le passa au doigt de sa bien-aimée.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Alice.

- Et vous, Alice Cullen, répétez après moi :

Moi, Alice Cullen…

- Moi, Alice Cullen…

- déclare te prendre, toi, Jasper Hale…

- déclare te prendre, toi, Jasper Hale… Dit Alice, les larmes au yeux (elles seraient tombées si elle aurais encor été humaine…)

- pour époux légitime, à partir de ce jour…

- pour époux légitime, à partir de ce jour…

- pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie…

- pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie…

- pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, selon le décret de Dieu, et je t'en donne ici ma foi.

- dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, selon le décret de Dieu, et je t'en donne ici ma foi.

Alice prit l'anneau et le passa au doigt de son désormais époux

Enfin ce fut le doux en langoureux baisé qu'ils échangèrent. Les applaudissements ce firent entendre, et la joie ce fit ressentir.

Tous les invités vinrent féliciter le couple nouvellement marié, et moi la première. Cela ma faisait vraiment plaisir qu'Alice et Jasper m'ont convié à participer à la cérémonie, et encor plus d'être leur demoiselle d'honneur en compagnie de Rosalie.

Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, Carlisle et Esmé, ainsi qu'Edward, méritait le bonheur complet. Ce n'est pas un clan de vampire, mais belle et bien une famille d'êtres exceptionnels doté d'un cœur (non pas en pierre, mais en or) qui mérite tout le bonheur possible. J'ais appris à les connaitre (a une époque, lorsque j'était encore humaine) et je les connais… Esmé, la mère que tout le monde rêve d'avoir, pour moi elle a joué ce rôle, le rôle de la mère qui me manquais tant. Carlisle, le père réfléchi, celui qui veut trouver des solutions pour aider les autres. Jasper, je sentimentaliste de la famille, c'est lui qui a la charge de contrôler les émotions de toute la famille. Alice, la petite pille emballante, amicale, et meilleur amie de tous, toujours a l'écoute. Rosalie, la sublimité en personne, une personne forte de caractère mais très aimante. Emmett, le protecteur de la famille, le grand frère idéale, l'ourson tout doux et tendre, mais à la fois une personne forte et protectrice. Et puis Edward… pour moi c'est la tendresse incarné, le dieux vivant, l'homme de ma vie (rien que d'y penser…), l'amant que tout le monde souhaiterais avoir, doux attentionné, mais par-dessus tout c'était Edward…

Cette famille ce doit de connaitre le bonheur, et c'est tout ce que je leur souhaite au plus profond de mon cœur. Les voir comme cela, en ce jour de mariage, dans la joie et l'amour ne peut que me faire penser a ca…

La soirée s'approchait. Nous nous rendirent dans une grande salle, magnifiquement décorée. Alice avait vraiment un don pour la décoration, tout était accordé aux tenues qu'elle nous avais choisie. Une magnifique piste de dance trônais au centre de la salle, et plus loin était installer platines, tables de mixage, et autre ensembles de technologie, pour promettre une soirée tout en musique.

Le ciel commençais à s'éclaircir légèrement, le soleil commençais lui aussi a tomber, et la fraicheur faisait enfin son apparition.

Un musique d'ambiance douce et apaisante envahie la salle, et tous commençaient à ce séparé en petit groupes, et parler de tout et de rien.

Au bout de quelques minute à regarder tout le monde s'affairé, je fut sortie de mes songes par Kate, accompagné de Nathan.

- Wow, Kate tu es vraiment sublime. Dis-je. Quand a toi Nathan, je n'an parle même pas.

- Tu parle ! Tu es magnifiquement belle. Me répondit-il.

- Yo ! Alors ca vous a plus ? Demandais-je en lui offrent un franc sourire.

- J'adore les mariages ! Déclara Kate.

Nous rimes.

- Je compte bien être invité a un autre dans peut de temps !

- A bon et lequel ? Demanda Nathan faisant l'aire de rien.

_(Par penser)_

_Tu en peut rien me cacher à moi ! Banane !_

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parle Bee ? Me demanda Kate.

- Ben de celui de Rosalie et Emmett. Tentais-je de me rattraper.

- Ohw… J'espère qu'il sera aussi parfait que celui-ci ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Des pats, que je ne connaissait que trop bien s'approchaient de nous.

- Oui Alice, tu as très bien entendu, ton mariage est parfait ! Dis-je en me tournant vers elle. Mais dit moi ? Comment une fête que tu organise ne pourrait-elle ne pas être parfaite ?

Sans attendre, elle me sauta au coups. Ce fut Jasper que nous rappela à l'ordre.

- Serais-ce avec Bella que vous vous êtes marié ma chère ? Dit-il ironiquement.

Nous nous détachâmes, et Alice ce précipita dans les bras de son chère et tendre.

- Je n'en ferais rien Jasper. Déclarais-je. Rien qu'en vous voyant, on sais déjà que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble ! Avouais-je

Ce fut a ce moment que le rythme de la musique changea. Jasper invita sa désormais nouvellement femme à le rejoindre sur la piste. Puis ce fut aux autres couples de ce lancer. Emmett et Rosalie, Nathan et Kate, Carlisle et Esmé, les membres du clan des Denali, d'autre personnes que je ne connaissait pas.

Je décidais d'aller au toilettes, me repoudrer le nez, et faire en sorte de trouver un peut de calme. C'est en sortant de la salle que j'entendis des pensées, CES pensées…

_Je ne la supporte pue !_

Je ne pue ignoré ces pensées tellement forte, je me retournais donc et jetais un bref coup d'œil sur la piste de dance. Il était la, affichant une mine mécontente, dans les bras d'une autre, d'après les ressemblances avec la description que j'avais eu auparavant, cette vampire se nommais Tanya, le célèbre Tanya qui en bave plus que tout pour Edward. Après les avoir entre-aperçu, je continuais mon chemin en direction du lieu tant convoité par les ados entre midi : The toilettes…

Je fut de retour dans la salle, lorsque la chanson prit fin, ce qui signifiait « changement de cavalier ». Ce fut Nathan qui vint a moi, m'invitant à le rejoindre. Tout le monde changeaient de cavalière : Carlisle alla avec sa fille, Jasper avec Rosalie, Emmett avec Tanya, Kate avec Edward, Esmé avec un du clan Denali, et d'autre couples ce formaient a leur tour.

En devenant vampire, j'ai appris à maitriser ma maladresse, j'était donc devenu une assez bonne danseuse.

Nathan dansais parfaitement bien, gardant un rythme assez soutenue. Puis ce fut de nouveau le changement de couple. Ce fut Jasper qui m'invitât à le rejoindre, Rosalie avec Nathan, Carlisle retourna dans les bras de sa femme, Edward avec Alice et Kate avec Emmett.

Durant cette chanson je me sentais paisible, légère, je savais que Jasper était pour quelque chose la dedans. J'était tellement bien que je me permit de poser ma tête sur son épaule, c'était une musique lente, la période des slow s'annonçais. Durant ces trois rondes de changement je remarquais que nous ne nous mélangions pas avec les Denali, ceux-ci avait l'aire d'attendre quelque chose.

- Jasper. Murmurais-je à son oreille. Qu'est ce que le Denali attendent comme ca ?

- Oh… deux nouveau membre de leur clan doivent venir, ils ne pouvais pas plus tôt. Ils ne sont que des novice en terme d'alimentation végétarienne, et évite donc de passer par les milieux peuplé d'humains.

- Ah, je comprend. Chuchotais-je. Merci.

Puis la chanson ce termina, lentement nous changeâmes de partenaire. Jasper alla chercher sa mère, Alice en fit de même avec son père, Kate et Nathan ce mirent de coté, Rosalie dansais avec Edward, et pour finir, je fus dans les bras musclé d'Emmett.

**Chapitre 12 : Dernière dance et découverte**

Au terme de la dance avec Emmett, ce fut Edward qui me demandas de l'accompagné sur la piste pour le dernier slow d'une longue série. Les autres couples ce mirent par paire : Emmett et Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmé, Nathan et Kate, Jasper et Alice, et ainsi de suite.

Les premières notes de musique ce firent entendre, je me retrouvais dans les doux bras d'E… d'Edward, celui-ci dansais magnifiquement bien, il était magnifique, je ne pue m'empêcher de le contempler, mais ce fut au moment ou nos regard ce crois aire que je savais que rien ni personne ne pourras le remplacer dans mon cœur. Nos yeux ne ce quittaient plus d'une semelle, c'était comme ci ma vie en dépendais, je devais immortaliser ce moment a tout jamais.

Sa main glissa légèrement sur ma hanche, un frisson sans pareil s'empressa de traverser ma colonne vertébrale. En voyant mon bien être Edward affichait un magnifique sourire de coin, celui qui m'avait tant manqué, celui que j'aime tant. J'avais envie de l'entendre, d'être bercé par le sublime son de SA voix, sentir son hallaine ce poser sur mon visage ci proche du sien.

- Tu dance magnifiquement bien, comme a ton habitude. Dis-je sans pouvoir retirer ce sourire Béa que j'avais depuis qu'il m'avait dans ces bras.

- Je ne peux que danser bien avec une cavalière telle que toi. Répondit-il.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, pourquoi était il ci charmant avec moi alors qu'il y a encore quelques jours il était nerveux, en colère, et encore d'autre émotion a mon égard ? Ce n'est pas normal, il joue un jeu, je sais pertinemment que je le dégoute, il n'a pas a ce forcer.

- Edward, je sais que c'est le mariage de ta sœur, mais tu n'a pas a changer de comportement a mon égard.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Me demanda t il, perdu.

- Je sais très bien que je te dégoute, tu n'as jamais rien ressenti pour moi, je sais tu me la dit. Ca ne ce fait pas de réentrée dans ta vie comme je l'ais fait, je le consens, mais ne joue pas un jeu ce soir avec moi, personne ne t'y oblige.

Durant tout mon discoure, je n'avais quitté ces yeux, des dizaines de sentiments passairent, les uns après les autre dans son regard. Incompréhension, Paine, mépris, pour aboutir a une colère… Son regard était devenu sombre, sinistre, tout son corps ce crispa, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous nous étions arrêté de danser. Ces yeux était devenu d'un noir d'encre, il m'en voulait, je l'avais énervé, je savais que j'allais le payer. Je ne pouvais pas m'en vouloir, pour mes actes, j'avais été franche avec lui, j'avais dit ce que je pensais depuis mon arrivé, mais j'avais tout de même peur. Tant de choses était passé a travers son regard, en un millième de seconde, il était en colère après mes propos, je le conçois, mais j'avais peur de la perdre a nouveau…

- Embrasse-moi ! Me dit-il sans me quitter des yeux.

Sans réfléchir, je me guettais a son coups, et écrasais mes lèvres contres les siennes. Il me rendit mon baiser avec fougues. J'avais rêvé de ce moment, j'en avais même fantasmé, mais lui, qu'en est il ? Notre baisé fut interrompit par l'annonce d'Alice.

- Ils arrivent ! déclara-t-elle aux Denali

Je n'avais pas quitté les yeux d'Edward, nos regard ne ce détachaient plus. Mais ce fut au moment on la porte s'ouvrit que je ne compris plus rien de ce qu'il ce passais.

Une odeur s'engouffrais dans mes narines, et la tout ce passa très vite, je me tournais vers la cause de cette odeur. Des flaches me parviennent. La forêt, mon père, le gouffre ou j'étais tombé, mon… mon créateur. En le voyant tout ce confirmait.

Je me dirigeais le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie, je ne pue qu'entendre les incompréhansions d'Edward.

En un dixième de seconde mon bonheur, ma joie s'était effondré.

Je ne savais pas ou je me dirigeais, mais je courrais le plus rapidement possible pour fuir mon passé. Puis je vis le vide, voila ce qu'il me falais, c'était la seule chose qui m'avais détendu lors de mon humanité, lorsqu'Edward m'avait quitté. Oui, j'avais tenté de me suicidé, mais Jacob était la, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé. Je m'étais libéré de mes pênes, de ma tristesse, c'était le seul moyen.

Et cela m'aidera à me remettre les idées en place, a me détendre, je devais sauter (comme je l'ais fait quelques mois auparavant), cela m'aidera. Je m'approchais de cette falaise.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Nos lèvres ce séparaient, trop tôt a mon gout, mais nos regard eux ne ce quittaient pas. Mais je n'ais rien comprit a la suite, Bella a tourné la tête, et est partie a toutes vitesse. Je restais figé sur place.

**Point de vue de Jasper :**

Nous avions dansé, mais ce fut lors de la dernière dance que toute la fête a perdu toute sa joie. Tout le monde avait changé de cavalier, les couples ce formaient à nouveau, Alice avec moi, Emmett et Rose, Carlisle avec Esmé, Kate et Nathan, les couples du clan Denali, et puis Bella fut avec Edward.

De la joie émanait de tous les couples, c'était vraiment magnifique.

- Ils sont vraiment merveilleux, elle dans cette magnifique robe rosé, et lui dans ce sublime costume blanc avec cette chemise rosé ? Ils s'aiment Jasper, je le sais. Ma murmuré Alice a l'oreille.

Mais tout à coup, je senti de la colère qui me parvint d'Edward, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais elle fut tout de suite remplacé par un amour inconditionnel. Je me retournais et les vi s'embrassé. J'étais heureux de les voir ainsi, et toute la famille de même. Les Denali eux, n'avaient par remarquer, le venu de leurs nouveaux membres les avait totalement absorbés.

Puis une panique ce fit ressentir : Bella. Qu'avait-elle ? Elle se retourna et prit la fuite à toute vitesse. Edward était resté la, dans l'incompréhension, puis il ce mit à la suivre, il était triste, cela ce sentait au plus haut point.

**Point de vu d'Edward : **

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser me fuir comme cela indéfiniment, je voulais comprendre. Je pris donc la décision de la suivre, je voulais avoir une explication. Il le fallait. Je sortie de la salle a vitesse vampirique. Elle n'était déjà plus la, elle courait plus vite qu'un simple vampire.

Je ne devais pas la laisser partir, j'avais besoin de réponses…

J'entrepris de suivre son odeur, il fallait que je comprenne.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Je m'avançais, je n'étais plus qu'à un mètre du bord de la falaise. J'enlevais ma robe, je me devais de la laisser entière. Je me retrouvais seul, en sous-vêtements (acheté par Alice). Enfin pas ci seul que cela, je sentais quelqu'un s'approcher, IL s'approchait, d'ici quelques seconds il serait là…

Je ne pouvais pas, je voulais être seul, pouvoir réfléchir. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je me précipitais, et m'élançais. La seul chose que j'ais pue entendre avec de me lever du sol, ce fut LUI, ce fut CES mots.

- Non, Bella ! A-t-il crié.

Je me libérais, je me sentais libre, je me sentais de nouveau moi. L'aire qui fouettais mon corps, puis l'eau, d'une douceur… Je me laissais tomber, couler au fond de ces eau, ces eau qui m'apaisait. Mais mes larmes continuaient à couler sur mes joues, se mélangeant au liquide qui m'entourait.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Elle était là, devant mes yeux, la magnifique robe a ces pieds. Elle prit un élan.

- Non, Bella ! Ais-je crié en m'approchant d'elle.

Il était trop tard, elle était déjà dans les aires. Son corps atterrie dans l'eau, mais elle ne remontait pas a la surface. L'inquiétude me gagna. J'enlevais mon costume, et me mit à sauter a mon tour.

Elle était là, se laissant couler au fond des eaux, je nageais jusqu'à elle. Elle fut surprise en sentant mes mains sur ces épaules, elle se retourna a une vitesse fulgurante, elle avait l'aire tétanisé.

Je la pris dans mes bras, elle se débattit, mais je n'en fis rien, je l'emmenais jusqu'au rivage, puis la portais sur la plage, vers un enfoncement sous la roche, elle ne bougeait plus et attendais.

**Point de vus de Bella :**

Je senti une main me prendre, c'était les SIENNES, j'aurais pue reconnaitre son touché entre mille, je me retournais pour pouvoir le voir, il avait un visage remplit d'incompréhension. Puis il me prit par la taille, mais que faisait-il ? Je voulais rester ici, j'étais bien…

Il me porta à travers la plage, et me déposa enfin dans une sorte de grotte naturellement formé dans le versant de la falaise.

- Qu'est ce qui ta prit ? M'emportais-je.

- Quoi ? Toi, qu'est ce qui ta prit de t'enfuir comme ca ? Répondit-il calmement

- J'ais mes raison… Soufflais-je.

- Et lesquelles ? Nathan ? Ci tu l'aime je ne peux rien y faire… dit il calmement, sans me laisser lui répondre, il continua. Je suis désolé… souffla-t-il en ce dirigeant vers la plage.

QUOI ! Mais comment pouvait-il penser que j'avais tourné la page ? Comment pouvait-il penser que j'aime Nathan ? Je n'y crois pas !

- STOP ! Criais-je après lui, il se retourna, le visage rongé par la tristesse. Comment peux-tu penser tel choses ?

Il ne me répondit pas, mais ne bougeais pas pour autant. Je m'approchais de lui pour être en face de son visage.

- Edward… je… je n'aurais jamais pue faire ça… soufflais-je, les larmes commençant à couler. Comment peut tu dire que j'ai tourné la page avec toi… je ne peux pas… mon cœur appartien a toi seul, et personne ne pourra le changer… Je m'effondrais par terre, c'était trop de choses en ci peut de temps. Je suis désolé. Finis-je en ramenant mes genoux a ma poitrine, et enfuyant mon visage dans mes mains.

Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits, une douce main vint ce posé sur mon épaule droite.

SON souffle caressa ma peau.

- Je t'aime Bella, et ça pour toujours. Dit-il en un murmure à mon oreille.

QUOI ?

Je me retournais pour voir son visage, il arborait un sourire de coin, alors c'est vrai il m'aimait toujours ?...

Il était, là, accroupit à coté de moi, un visage tendre avec ce magnifique sourire, Comment y résister ?

Je me jetais sur lui le faisant tomber en arrière par la même occasion, et l'embrassa furtivement, puis écartais mon visage du sien. Il était magnifique… M'offrit un magnifique sourire, mais celui-ci s'estompa, ces yeux ce baissaient.

- Nathan… souffla-t-il l'aire triste.

N'avait-il toujours pas comprit ? Un sourire ce dessina sur mes lèvres, mais lui restait dans l'incompréhension.

Je lui mis une gifle et l'embrassa derechef.

_(Par pensée)_

_Tu n'es qu'un idiot, n'as-tu pas comprit qu'il n'est qu'un ami pour moi et est en couple avec Kate !_

Son visage se transformait, il venait enfin de comprendre, il comprenait enfin que mon amour est inconditionnel a son égard.

J'avais rêvé ce moment, je l'avais supplié, j'en avais fantasmé, de ce moment ou il me dirait qu'il m'aime toujours.

Je me relavais de sur lui, et commençait à marcher le long de ma petite plage ou nous nous trouvions. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, j'avais besoin de remettre mes idées en place.

- Bella, attend, pourquoi est tu partie alors ? Me demanda mon ténor en s'approchant de moi.

- Edward, je... j'ais besoin de réfléchir, je dois absolument régler un problème. Hésitais-je à lui avouer.

Il fallait que je mette au point mes pensées, mon passé a resurgit a une de ces vitesse que je me sentais désorienté. Il fallait que je remette mes idées en place, mais pour cela je devais me retrouver seul avec moi-même.

- Je ne comprends pas Bella... On s'aime non ? Je... Dit Edward, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, mais je l'interrompis.

- Non, Edward, ce n'est pas ça... Je t'aime et tu le sais, mais j'ais juste besoin de temps, je dois me remettre les idées en place, trop de choses ce sont passé en ci peut de temps pour moi. Soufflais-je à son égard.

- Je comprends, et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour toi. Répondit-il.

- Merci, soufflais-je. Au revoir Edward, excuse-moi auprès d'Alice. Dis-je en partant, courant jusqu'à chez moi.

Au bout de quelques minutes je fus devant ma porte. J'étais exténué. Durant le trajet jusqu'à ma demeure, j'avais entreprit d'appeler la maison Cullen. Je savais que je tomberais sur la messagerie de leur répondeur, eux étant encor aux festivitées. J'avais laissé un message m'excusant de mon départ précipité, et avait resouhaité tout le bonheur possible au nouveaux marié.

A peine eu-je pénétré dans la maison, que je sentie le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, de tombais dans l'inconscient. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps que fermer la porte que j'étais là, étendu au sol inconscient.

Ce visage, celui de mon créateur n'avait de cesse d'enter mes pensées tout au long de mon inconscience.

Je me sentais faible, ce « sommeil » n'a arrangé en rien mon état physique. Je me réveillais lentement, mes yeux se rouvrirent doucement. Je contemplais le plafond. Mais ce n'était pas mon plafond, ce n'était pas celui de ma maison. La panique commença à me gagner et je commençais à gesticuler.

Une main froide me prit la mienne, je tournais mon regard pour savoir qui était à mes cotés. Je due fermer les yeux avant de distinguer cette personne, j'avais fait un mouvement trop brusque et la tête me tournais. Je repris mes esprits et ré ouvris les yeux. Ce fut Rosalie qui ce tenais après de moi.

- Bonjour Bella. Me dit- elle très inquiète.

- Coucou Rosalie, tout va bien ? Lui demandais-je en le voyant ainsi.

- Bella, tu nous à fait peur, dit moi que tout va bien !

- Oui Rose, ca va, mais que c'est il passé ? Demandais-je.

Un sourire éblouissant apparue sur son visage, elle avait vraiment l'aire heureuse.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demandais-je inquiète par son visage si changeant.

- Tu… tu ma appelé Rose. Répondit-elle simplement.

- Ohw… Désolé, je n'ai… Tentais-je de m'excuser, mais je fus interrompit par Rosalie.

- Non, bien au contraire, ne la soit pas, ca me fait atrocement plaisir que tu m'appel comme ça. Dit-elle plaine de joie.

Puis elle me prit dans ces bras, me serrant fort contre elle.

- Je suis désolé Bella, je dois rejoindre les autre a la chasse. S'excusa-t-elle. Tu devras supporter Emmett toute seul. Renchérit-elle avec un aire ironique. Puis elle me prit de nouveau dans ces bras, et me fit la bise. Ce fut Emmett qui entra dans la pièce lorsqu'elle eu franchie la porte de celle-ci.

- Hey, p'tite sœur, ma Bella au bois dormant ! Dit-il en entrant avec un sourire radieux.

- Hey mon Né'Nettouné ! Dis-je en tentant de me relever.

Je fus aidé par la main musclé d'Emmett, j'en avais bien besoin, je n'avais aucune force.

- Ca ne va pas Bella ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peut engourdie.

- Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur ? S'enquit-il

- Mais Emmett, que c'est il passé ?

- On ne sait pas vraiment, c'est moi en rentrant de ma chasse qui t'ais trouvé inconsciente devant la porte d'entré de chez toi. Carlisle nous a dit de te surveillé tour a tour. En ce moment les autres sont allés chasser.

- Cela fait combien de temps ? Combien de temps que je suis comme ca ?

- 5 Jours, on s'inquiétait vraiment avoua-t-il.

- Non ! Mince ! Ais-je crié.

Il éclata de rire à ma réponse, puis je le rejoignis. Rire en sa compagnie m'avais vraiment manqué.

Je me levais et lui sautais dans les bras, il fut surprit, mais acceptas volontiers notre étreinte.

- Hey, du calme Bella, je tien a ma vie… rit-il a mon oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon choux, je ne vais pas te mordre, et si quelqu'un te veut, il faudra d'abord passer par moi. Riais-je. Mon p'tit nounours adoré !

- Oh Bella. Souffla-t-il.

- Quand est-il d'Alice et Jasper ? Leur lune de miel ?

- Ils ne rentreront pas avant 2 ou 3 jours… Tu parle ces deux là doivent être 24h sur 24 dans leur chambre !

Un fou rire nous reprit, que c'était bon de rire à nouveau…

- Emmett, qu'elle heure est il ? Lui demandais-je après avoir parler quelques heures avec lui.

- Il est 7h25, pourquoi ?

- Ben les cours… Quel question, je crois que j'ais assez manqué ! Il faut que je trouve une excuse… Paniquais-je.

- Hey, Tranquille Bella ! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Tenta-t-il de me calmer. Va te préparer, je demanderais Carlisle de te faire un mot en tant que médecin.

- Merci, mercii, merciii. Dis-je en lui sautant au coup. Tu es un ANGE ! Mon p'tit Né'Nettouné ! Lui dis-je en lui faisant la bise.

- Si tu continue, je vais commencer à être jalouse ! Riait Rosalie en essayant d'avoir l'aire en colère.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Je me dégageais d'Emmett, passa à coté de Rose, lui fit la bise.

- A tout a l'heure Emmettouné ! Dis-je a l'intention de l'intéressé. A tout a l'heure miss ! Soufflais-je à l'oreille de celle-ci.

Puis je partie en vitesse chez moi. J'entrais dans la douche, mit l'eau au maximum. Cela me détendait. Tout en prenant ma douche, je m'imaginais mes vêtements que j'allais mettre. Mon choix s'arrêtais sur CA, avec CA aussi (cadeau d'Alice et Rosalie), je me concentrais. Après 10 minutes sous l'eau, je sortis de la salle de bain, sur mon lit était placé les vêtements de mon choix…Robe rose avec un petit flot noir, avec chaussures a talon noir, boucle d'oreille argenté, lingeries fine blanche, avec prote grattelles et collant. Pratique ces pouvoir (^^).

Il était temps de partir pour arriver à l'heure en cours. Entré dans le parking, je fus hélé par Emmett. Oui, pour le mot d'excuse…

Je m'approchais de lui, Rosalie était a son coté, et Edward un peut plus loin du couple. Tous me fixaient en me voyant.

- Re tout le monde. Dis-je gêné par leur regard.

- Hé Bella ! C'est pour quand le strip-tease ? Hurla Emmett.

Rien de pire que ca, je senti mes joues s'enflammée, je devins rouge écarlate. En revanche Emmett se prit un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de Rose, et une claque derrière la tête d'Edward, qui lui avaient étouffé un grognement lors de la remarque d'Emmett.

Je n'avais pas envie de ma laisser faire pour une foie…

- C'est pour quand tu veux Emmett… mais moi je veux quelque chose en échange ! Dis-je en affichant un aire machiavélique. Et puis je suis sur que Rose se fera un plaisir d'assouvir tes envies ! Rigolais-je.

Tous éclatairent de rire. Nous fumes interrompit par la sonnerie. Emmett me passa un mot, écrit de la main de Carlisle, prétextant une grippe.

Les cours commençaient : SPORT… Youpi !

En plus de tous les regards des filles dans les vestiaires pendant que je me changeais, je devais supporter ceux des garçons durant le cours. Et le pire c'est qu'il y avait Emmett et Edward ! Ils en vont pas me rater ces deux la, après ce que je leurs avait fait au cours précédent. Je crains le pire.

**Chapitre 13 :**

C'est avec une certaine crainte que j'entrais dans la salle. Je pouvais voir le regard joueur d'Emmett avec un énorme sourire qui apparut lorsque je suis entré dans la pièce. Je m'installais en retrait des fille de ma classe, tout en gardant une certaine distance avec les garçons tout de même. La prof entra essoufflé, elle était en retard. Et moi qui priais pour qu'elle soit absente...

-Bonjour tout le monde, désolé pour le retard. Nous salua-t-elle en prenant place.

Je me demandais bien quel sport –plutôt torture- allais-t-elle bien choisir…

Elle commença à faire l'appel des élèves… Wow, super passionnant !

J'en profitais donc pour jeter un coup d'œil a mes Vampirouné sportif ! Emmett était vêtu d'un jogging simple blanc, laissant apparaitre ca splendide musculature. Tandis qu'Edward avait opté pour un simple noir. En moi, a coté d'eux dans mon super jogging (je n'en avais pas trouvé d'autre).

Ma contemplation fut stoppé par la sonnerie d'un téléphone… Ce fut celui de la prof.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle

-…

-Euh… c'est que euh…

-…

-Je vais me débrouiller, j'arrive tout de suite ! Dit-elle angoisser, en raccrochant.

Elle se tourna vers nous et déclara :

- Je suis désoler, je ne pourrais pas assurer ce cours… Je vous liber.

AMENnnnnnnn ! Pas sport ! Ouff ! Tout le monde se levait et partit en direction des vestiaires. Je me levais et fit de même. La chance me souriais, je n'avais pas du affronter les frérots-Cullen. On pouvais distinguer mon plaisir, un magnifique sourire éclairci mon visage.

Ce ne fut que de courte durée, deux mains empoignaient chacun de mes bras, et pas n'importe quelle mains, c'était celles des deux acolytes, sans doute Emmett a ma gauche, vue la poigne musclé, et a ma droite Edward, plus douce que celle de son frère. Ca, c'est pas bon, vraiment pas bon pour moi. J'était là seul dans le gymnase accompagné de deux vampires assoiffé de vengeance, alors que le dernier humain sortait.

- Héhé ! Pas ci vite la miss. Dit Emmett, tout sourire.

- Vengeance… Souffla Edward à mon oreille.

- Je… je peut vous aider messieurs ? Demandais-je innocemment.

- Oh que oui, madame. Dit Emmett.

Je tournais la tête à gauche pour l'observer, il affichait un gigantesque sourire mesquin.

- Mademoiselle ! Rétorquais-je.

Pas bon, vraiment pas bon pour moi, seul avec eux ici… Oh oh

Je décidais d'adopter une stratégie… Supplier.

Je tournais mon regard à droite, affichant un regard de chien battu, vers Edward.

- Eddy, tu… tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser faire ? Dis-je, je n'arrivais pas a garder un haire convaincant.

- Ca marche pas avec moi. Dit-il en éclatant de rire. Eddy ? C'est quoi ce surnom pourrit ! Dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Raté ! Plan B : Courir !

Je me téléportais devants eux, pour leur faire face.

- Ben quoi, c'est super mignon, et ca te va comme un gant ! Rétorquais-je. Hein Emmettouné ?

Je leur affichais le plus beau et grand sourire, j'étais plier en deux, ils faisaient une de ces tête !

Ils ce regardaient tout les deux, il ce tramais quelque chose, je vis Edward hocher la tête. Il ce jetaient sur moi. Je n'allais quand même pas leurs laisser le plaisir de m'avoir aussi facilement ! Je commençais à courir dans la salle, eux à mes trouces. Après quelques minutes Emmett arriva à me sauter dessus, je tombais au sol, lui sur moi.

- Gagner ! Dit-il

- A ouai, tu crois ça ? Demandais-je en me concentrant.

En moins d'une seconde Emmett se trouvais à deux mètres au dessus de moi en lévitation.

- Maintenant à toi ! Repris-je a l'intention d'Edward.

Le pauvre était pété de rire en voyant la tête étonné d'Emmett.

- Moi ? Dit-il l'innocence incarné.

- Oui toi, qui d'autre ?

- Mais, je n'ais rien fait, je n'ais rien à me reprocher ! Continuât-il.

- A oui, et NON ASSISTENCE A PERSONNE EN DANGE ca te dit quelque chose ? Sais tu que c'est punis par la lois ? Rétorquais-je en affichant un petit sourire de coins.

-Je…

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il était déjà au sol, moi sur lui.

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense Eddy ? Lui soufflais-je au visage.

- Heu… Drapeau blanc, je capitule. Dit-il l'aire faussement apeuré.

- Pas cool ca frérot ! Déclara Emmett boudeur, toujours dans les aires.

- Et toi Emmettouné ? Qu'as-tu a déclaré pour ta défence ? Ou bien tu veux devenir cosmonaute. Tu te rend compte, premier vampire dans l'espace, la classe ! Riais-je.

- Même pas drôle ! Alors de un, il n'y a pas de solidarité entre frère, et de deux je me fait ratatiné –ci je puis dire- par une fille, et en plus Bella ! Dit-il toujours boudeur.

Il était trop mignon comme ca. Je le fit descendre, un fois au sol, je filais luis faire une bise sur la joue en lui soufflant a l'oreille un « tes trop craquant mon choux ! » puis filais dans les vestiaires.

Le reste de la journée ce passa rapidement, j'avais été convoqué pour régler mes problèmes d'absences.

De retour a la maison, je décidais d'aller prendre une douche. Cette maison était bien vide sans Kate et Nathan. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains, fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire, afin de prendre un bon bains chaud. Je déposais mes affaires –se résument a mon téléphone et mon porte feuille- sur la chaise, et mes vêtements dans le panier a linge sal en attendant que le bains soit prêt. J'entrais doucement dans l'eau bouillante, cela détendis mes muscle et tout mes soucis et tracas s'envolaient en cet instant. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir de l'eau, j'était tellement bien. C'est seulement après trois quarts d'heure que je décidais enfin de sortir de l'eau. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette de bain, me séchais et enfilais mes sous-vêtement et vêtements que j'avais préalablement choisis et fait apparaitre. Je pris mes affaires et le panier à linge, me dirigeant vers la buanderie pour faire tourner une machine.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

En entrant sur le parking du lycée, Jasper et Alice nous attendais, ils voulais nous faire une surprise en rentrant plus tôt de leur lune de miel. C'est avec grande joie que nous les primes dans nos bras. Nous avions décidé, Jasper, Emmett et moi de faire une partie de chasse pour nous retrouver entre frère. En passant par la villa, nous déposâmes les fille –qui avaient beaucoup de choses à ce raconté- et partîmes dans la forêt. Les proies n'étant pas très présente, et Emmett nous ayant supplié, nous décidâmes de nous enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt, plus qu'a nos habitudes.

- Je suis bien partant pour un ou deux gros grizzli bien gras. Rigola Emmett en ce caressant la pence.

- Un beau puma me suffira. Déclarais-je.

- Je ne vais pas faire le difficile comme vous, je prendrais ce qui me passe sous les crocs. Finit Jasper.

- Tu devrais manger plus Jazz, après tout ce que tu as dépensé avec Alice durant votre voyage. Riait Emmett.

- Fait seulement gaffe à ce que je ne me dépense pas sur toi en te mettant la pâté ! Rias Jasper a son tour.

- Bon, fini les plaisanteries, on mange ou pas ? Demandais-je une fois le calme retrouvé.

- C'est partie mon Kiqui ! Cria Emmett en déguerpissant à vitesse vampirique.

- Ben j'y Go aussi ! A toute Eddy ! Dit Jasper en s'éloignant à son tour.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils on tous avec ce sur nom. Alice, je vais la tué, elle a vue notre échange durant le présumé cours de sport, elle a du bien rire, on c'est bien fait avoir par Bella. Elle était vraiment devenu forte !

Je me retrouvais seul, à la recherche d'une proie. C'est en humant l'aire qu'une odeur appertisant me parvint aux narines. La brulure de ma gorge d'intensifiât, et le venin me montais a la bouche. Je m'en léchais presque les babines. Je m'approchais de cette odeur en silence. C'est en voyant l'émetteur de cette odeur que je laissais mes instincts vampirique prendre le dessus sur mon être. Je bondis sur l'animal, et sans hésiter enfonçais mes dents dans ca jugulaire. Le délicieux liquide chaud coulais dans ma gorge en feu. Une fois l'animal vide, je délaissait la carcasse et me alla rejoindre mes frères. En atteignant le point de rendez-vous je m'était arrêté encore sur trois-quatre petites proies, pour passer le temps.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

La machine étant lancé, je me dirigeais dans ma chambre, je n'avais rien à faire, étant donné que Kate et Nathan on profité du départ en lune de miel de Jasper et Alice, pour s'envoler eux aussi pour en voyage en amoureux. J'entrais dans ma chambre me dirigeais vers la fenêtre pour la fermer…. Ne l'avais-je pas fermé ?

C'est en me retournant que je vis que je n'étais pas seul dans la pièce.

**Chapitre 14 :**

C'est en me retournant que je vis que je n'étais pas seul dans la pièce. Il était là, mon créateur. Je pris mon téléphone composais le premier numéro de me liste. A ce moment je perdis tout mes moyens. Mon téléphone tomba au sol, et mon visiteur s'approcha de moi, me collant au mur. A son contacte, je voyait toute son histoire, ces débuts, ma transformation, la mort de mon père, un pacte avec les Volturies pour me détruire, son plan…

- Laissez-moi ! Criais-je.

Pour seul réponse je fut plaqué plus profondément dans le mur. Je n'arrivais plus à me métriser, je ne contrôlais plus mes pouvoirs, j'était tétanisé.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Jasper n'était pas loin, et Emmett n'allais pas tarder, terminant avec ca proie. La vibration de mon téléphone me troubla, il est bien tard pour que quelqu'un m'appel. Je le sortais de ma poche, c'était Bella, que me voulait-elle ?

- Allô ? Demandais-je

-…

Elle ne répondais pas, alors pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

- Bella ?

- … Laissez-moi ! Cria-t-elle.

- Bella, que ce passe-t-il ? M'inquiétais-je.

J'entendis en gémissement en même temps qu'un bruit de briques brisé. Il lui arrivais quelque chose ! Je raccrochais immédiatement et couru chercher mes frères.

- Jasper ! Emmett ! Venez vite, Bella a des soucis.

Ils furent devant moi en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Nous filâmes directement vers la demeure de Bella. Heureusement pour nous, le fait de nous être enfoncé dans la forêt pour chasser nous a rapproché de chez Bella. Il nous fallu moins d'une demi minute pour arriver.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

J'étais là, paralyser, mon agresseur devant moi me maintenant enfoncer dans le mur de brique de ma chambre.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Demandais-je plus pour passer le temps avant ma mort que pour obtenir une réponse, étant donné que je savais pertinemment qu'il voulais ma peau.

- C'est bien simple non ? Ta mort ! Me grognai-t-il au visage. Ne t'inquiet pas, ca va juste te faire mal un petit instant et après… Rigola-t-il.

Je sentais mon heure être proche. Mais d'un coup, mon agresseur fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je tombais au sol. Ce fut Jasper qui ce trouvais a mes cotés, Emmett et Edward tenant l'homme qui n'arrêtais pas de ce débattre.

- Bella, ca va, on est la. Me rassura Jasper

J'était tétanisé, je n'arrivais pas a parler. Mes yeux ne ce détranchaient pas de l'individu, et mon corps ne cessait de trembler. J'approchais ma main, du visage de Jasper, me concentrais et fit défiler toute ma vision sur l'homme, l'attaque de ma transformation, en passant par le pacte avec les volturies pour s'achever a ces dernière secondes avant qu'ils n'interviennent.

Le visage de Jasper devint sombre, il ce leva et se dirigeas vers l'homme, le prit au coup, et le plaqua contre le mur.

Je ne pue voir la suite, je tombais dans l'inconscience, les seuls bruits que je perçu furent des cris et des craquement d'os.

**Point de vue de Jasper :**

- Bella, ca va, on est la. Tentais-je de la rassuré.

Elle était apeuré, ne pouvais plus bouger. Sans quitter des yeux son agresseur, elle approcha sa main de mon visage. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivais.

Je vue une forêt, Bella et son père, son attaque, il a poursuivit Bella qui tentais de s'enfuir, la mordu, mais elle est tombé dans un gouffre inaccessible.

Puis je vue les Volturies. Se salop a fait un pacte avec eux, il devais tuer Bella car elle était d'une puissance sur-vampirique, elle avait la capacité –ci elle le souhaitais- de tuer toute la ligné des Volturies en une attaque.

Et enfin, je vue les dernières secondes avant notre intervention.

J'étais enragé, il voulais sa mort ! Je me levais et me dirigeais vers se vampire, le prit par le col et le fracassais contre le mur.

- Ce salop veut sa mort !

Ce fut la seul chose que j'ais réussis à dire avant de le démembrer. Edward s'était ensuite dirigé vers Bella, elle n'était plus consciente, il la prit dans ces bras et nous partîmes en direction de la villa.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Ce fut des doigts doux qui me tiraient de mes songes. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, j'était bien, ici personne ne voulais ma mort. Mais je devais le faire, je savais que les Cullen sont a mes cotés, a eux, je pouvais leur faire confiance. C'est avec un peut de mal que j'ouvris mes paupières. La première chose qui m'apparut était un magnifique plafond, c'était le plafond de la chambre d'Edward, et lui était a mes coté, caressant ma main de ces long doigts merveilleusement doux. Je tournais la tête pour apercevoir sont magnifique visage me sourire, mais ce fut que je la tristesse qui s'en échappais.

- Edward. Murmurais-je en voyant qu'il n'avais pas remarqué que je m'était réveillé, sont visage étant tellement concentré sur mes mains qu'il caressait avec précaution.

Son visage ce releva des qu'il eu entendu le sont de ma vois.

- Oh Bella ! Ca va mon amou… Il s'arrêta avant la fin de la phrase ce pinçant les lèvres.

- Ca va mieux. Répondis-je. J'hésitais puis lui sautais dans les bras laissant s'échapper un flot de larmes. J'avais tellement peur Edward, ci tu savais, je croyais vraiment que j'allais mourir. Je TE dois tant, je VOUS dois tant… Pleurais-je dans ces bras.

Il fut surprit de mon geste, mais me serra fort contre lui, me caressant le dos, et me chuchotant des mots réconfortant a l'oreille.

Ce fut au bout d'une demi-heure que mes pleures se stoppaient. Je me détachais de lui et constatais que je lui avais complètement trempé sa chemise avec mes larmes incessantes.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'apporte, pour toute cette histoire. Soufflais-je quand je rencontrais ces yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à être désoler Bella. Dit-il. C'est plutôt a moi de l'être, je pensais que tu était partie du mariage par ma faute, que c'était moi le problème, mais je n'était qu'un égoïste, j'aurais dus te protéger au lieu de te laisser seul affronté ton passé. C'est a moi de m'excuser pour toutes les fautes que j'ais commise avec toi, c'est moi qui causes tout les problèmes. J'ais eu peur, Bella, j'ais eu peur de te perdre en te voyant paralysé devant cette homme qui te voulais tant de mal. J'ais eu peur en te voyant perdre conscience, j'ais eu peur de te perdre a tout jamais… Contrat-il.

J'en avais de nouveau les larmes aux yeux, tout ce qu'il venais de me dire m'avais tant touché.

La prote s'ouvrit en fracas, Alice, Rosalie se jetaient sur moi me serrant de toutes leurs forces. Puis Emmett me prit dans ces bras, j'était enfermé dans l'étau de ces muscles, il me souleva du sol, je perçu que tout le monde dans la pièce était heureux, seul Edward avait un sentiment de culpabilité qui accompagnais ca joie de me revoir. Jasper me prit à son tour dans des bras protecteurs. Esmé entra à son tour dans la pièce et m'offrit une étreinte maternelle que je ne pue refusé. Elle était comme ma mère, et eux tous, je les considéraient comme ma famille.

- Ravie de te revoir ma fille. Me dit Esmé.

- Aller ! Aller ! Il faut qu'on ce préparent, nous devons aller en cours ! Intervint Alice toute excité comme une pile.


	3. Chapitres suivants

Bonjour tous le monde, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais **ATTENDEZ !**

Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour tout vous poster

Or, voici un lien ou vous pourrez trouver ma fiction :

**bella-musiixxx-edw-fic ( site skyrock . com )**


End file.
